Same Name, Different Game
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Actually being in the world of Fire Emblem Heroes was neat. For the first couple minutes anyway. Kiran's expectations were shot down as early as his first summon, and it all goes down hill from there. Seriously, who changed the game and made his role as the Summoner more difficult? The fact that his first summoned "Hero" wanted to kill him didn't exactly help either.
1. Chapter 1

"Come home already you damn dragon! No, not Fae!" Times like these are when he wanted to throw his phone at the wall. As much as he loved Fire Emblem Heroes, the gacha summoning feature was something he didn't enjoy. Honestly, who liked leaving things to chance? Gamblers, he figured. He was glad he wasn't one. "Alright, one more time. Come on green... Yes, three greens!"

 _One disappointment later..._

He wanted to cry. Well, not really. That'd just be sad. "That's not Grima." Stupid 5-Star Amelia. He didn't care that this was his first Amelia, he wanted that Fallen Robin already. He sighed in defeat, summoned on the remaining two orbs (Peri and Gordin), and checked his remaining orbs. Seven orbs left. Seven does not equal twenty, he expertly deduced with his advanced mathematical prowess. Now, how to get thirteen orbs? Chain Challenge and Squad Assault were the only reasonable options left. Now if only he had the teams to actually beat some of those Lunatic maps. He had a handful of five stars, but was still uncertain if he could get clear those maps.

Eh, just keep playing until he found a way to win, he decided. Brute force was often the answer. To be fair, it worked for him so far. Those cleared maps proved it.

He lied on his bed and continued playing the game.

Until a blue light caught his attention. "Huh?" He looked around and saw the blue light surrounding his entire body. It shone brighter until it completely enveloped his body. "What the f-" He decided too late to jump out of bed and he disappeared entirely from his room.

...

...

...

...

...

"Oooh!... -here? Then... -lly worked?-" Who was that? Why was it so brig-

"AH!" He shielded his eyes. He could still faintly see the light, so he kept his hands to his face. It took a moment for the light to die down, but he put his arms down once it did. His vision adjusted, and he found the source. Standing a bit away in front of him was a redheaded (with literal red hair) woman wearing gold and white armor, along with a cape, carrying an axe in her left hand and something (he couldn't tell just yet) in the other. He recognized the woman after a second.

Anna! That's Anna from Fire Emblem Heroes! He stared at her with wide eyes and he couldn't find it in himself to say anything. He questioned to himself what exactly was going on. First a mysterious light decided to kidnap him and now he was staring at a Fire Emblem character. What happened?

"Oh Great Hero from another world!" He realized that Anna was now standing, or rather kneeling directly in front of him. "Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend. For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou..." He saw Anna was looking at him, just staring at him.

"Uh, what?" He asked weakly, still in shock of the situation.

"Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type?" Anna questioned with a doubtful frown.

"I'll give you that one." He examined himself. A simple white shirt, black pants, and black sneakers didn't really scream royalty or whatever was considered a "Great Hero" or whatever. He looked back to Anna, and suddenly his thoughts made a connection. "Anna, are we in Askr?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" Anna had narrowed her eyes. Crap, how was he going to explain? "I never told you my name or where we ar-"

"FOUND YOU!" The two turned to see an axe fighter running towards them, clearly ready to cut them (or at least Anna) down.

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already?" Anna forced the item in her right hand onto him and gripped her own axe with both hands. "Stand back and don't go anywhere! I'll take care of him somehow!" She ran towards the enemy and engaged combat. He turned his focus on item in his hands. Both of them actually.

"My phone?" He didn't realize that he was still holding onto it when he was summoned here. He examined the other item. It looked like a slightly more complex white and gold handgun. "The Brei... thing." How was it pronounced? Still, it basically confirmed his thoughts.

Somehow, he was in Fire Emblem Heroes.

The sound of metal hit his ears. He turned his head to see Anna and the axe fighter now actually fighting each other. Without thinking, he pocketed his phone, held on to the gun, and ran towards the fight. He took the time to notice his surroundings as he ran, and found that he and Anna were in a temple. He turned back to the fight and watched the two axe wielders swing their weapons at, the blades hitting as they kept trying to kill the other. That's when he realized something important. "Oh crap, I don't have any weapons." He stopped a fair distance away and watched, waiting for an openi-

And it's over. Anna swung the blood off from her axe, with some drops landing on the axe fighter's slashed chest. "Whew! He's taken care of him!"

"Yep." Anna instantly turned around, axe ready to strike. He raised his hands (half) jokingly. "Don't kill me."

"Oh, it's you." Anna lowered her weapon. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Thought I could help somehow. Guess you didn't need it."

"I'm not the commander of the Order of Heroes for nothing," Anna stated with a somewhat smug grin. Then, she dropped it for an interrogating face. "Now, I have to ask. How'd you know about Askr and how did you know who I am?"

Aw crap, he thought. He was hoping she'd forget. How should he answer? He didn't want to sound more suspicious. He needed to plan out his next words.

Or wing it. "I met one of your sisters." Easy part done. "And I kind of had a feeling I would be here sooner or later." Try never actually.

"You knew you would be here? Are you some kind of seer or prophet?" Anna questioned. Guess she accepted the sisters answer.

"No, but the real answer is going to be too long to explain, so let's just say yes." Anna still looked at him with suspicion, not satisfied with the answer. He sighed. "Look, doubt me all you want. Just know that I'm going to be helping you out from now on. You're fighting Embla, right?" He raised the "gun" in his hand. "I'll join you."

Anna looked a bit surprised by his declaration. Soon, she relaxed slightly and chuckled. "I won't turn down free help. Welcome aboard." The two nodded to each other. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Anna, but you knew that."

"Kiran." Might as well go with that default name.

"Got it. I'll be relying on you Kiran." Yeah, relying on a guy with no fighting experience to lead the soon-to-be Askr army of Heroes to victory. No pressure. "What do you know of our situation?"

"Embla's "recruited" Heroes from a bunch of different worlds, and you guys are freeing them," Kiran remembered.

Anna nodded. "Right. We in the Order of Heroes believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them - the fiends. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest?"

"I'm familiar with them." And Revelations (Was there a world for that here?). That's where the list of games he played ended though. Unless FEH counted.

"Well, there are so many more!" Anna pointed a finger at Kiran. She frowned grimly, her finger now on her chin. "We don't know how many Heroes the Emblian Empire has, but we have to free them all, and fast. The Emblian Empire will soon invade Askr."

Kiran "hmm'd" in acknowledgment. He raised a clenched fist. "Then we better get going." Anna agreed with a nod. Kiran then looked at the "gun." "Now, how do I make this Brei-thing work?" He didn't have any orbs on hand.

"The Breidablik," Anna corrected. "That's the name of the divine relic. It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Breidablik doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen. The legend also calls it "the true key", which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it. I was desperate for help, so I performed the summoning ritual like the legend said, and now you're here." Kiran nodded at the explanation. Still, he didn't have any orbs. Actually, the first summon is always free, so maybe that logic applied here too? Maybe? "So it's all yours now. Hopefully you can figure out how to-"

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Kiran and Anna turned to the noise and saw two Emblian soldiers, another axe fighter and an archer.

"Drat. More of those Emblian soldiers. I can't defeat them all by myself, and you're not equipped to help me." Anna gripped her axe and lightly pushed Kiran back. "You run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and get out of here, Kiran!"

The Summoner shook his head and stepped beside the commander, Breidablik pointed at the soldiers. "I'm helping out."

"No, I won't let you get hurt! The Order of Heroes needs you alive!"

"I'm helping. Besides, I won't be fighting." If he remembered right, then Kiran was suppose to summon Virion to assist Anna. Still, how was he supposed to do that again?

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, Breidablik began to shine. Oh, that's how. Wait for it to do something and pull the trigger. Kiran did just that and smiled with anticipation. "What's that?! That bright light, coming from-" A ball of light shot out of the relic, traveled a few feet, and transformed into a blue portal. Kiran, Anna, and the Emblian soldiers stopped and stared at the summoning portal, and it was not too long before a man jumped out, landing on his feet, and the portal disappeared.

It was silent before Anna asked in disbelief, "How'd you do that? You summoned a Hero, Kiran! You just picked up Breidablik, and you're already able to use it!"

"Beginner's luck?" Kiran shrugged. More like plot he thought. He looked at the summoned Vir-

Virion didn't have white hair. Nor that familiar Plegian robe. "Robin?!" How did he summon the Shepherds' tactician? That wasn't how it was supposed to go, according to the story. Wasn't the "archerest of archers" Virion suppose to be the Summoner's first summon?

At the call of his name, the tactician turned his head slightly. "Robin?" He turned around fully to face Kiran and Anna. He had a odd smile on his face and his eyes were closed. When he opened them, Kiran noticed that they were shining red. " **I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin.** " A sinister purple aura emitted from "Robin." Kiran gasped, and he could feel his mind almost shutting down. His body was still and he felt cold. He could feel the sweat starting to trail down his face. A single thought was left in his head as he stared at the Fallen Robin.

 _Shit_.

" **I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death.** "

* * *

 **Omake**

It was silent before Anna asked in disbelief, "How'd you do that? You summoned a Hero, Summoner! You just picked up Breidablik, and you're already able to use it!"

"Beginner's luck?" Kiran shrugged. More like plot he thought. He looked at the summoned Vir-

"I am Odin Dark," a blonde dramatically announced. "Mage of Nohr! Twilight trav-"

In a flash, he was gone, and he seemingly dissolved into paltry amount of feathers.

"What just happened?" Anna cried out in shock.

"I sent him home," was Kiran's dull response, Breidablik pointed where Odin was.

"Why?! He could've helped!"

"Habit," Kiran halfheartedly said. "And honestly, you're better off without him."


	2. Chapter 2

Grima's oppressive aura was almost suffocating, but that was not why Kiran was breathless. He was just standing in awe, in sheer disbelief at the situation as he asked himself how exactly did he summon the Fell Dragon. It didn't make any sense! Why was the first summon changed? Why Virion to Grima of all people? A thought crossed his mind. With Grima's summoning, the Fire Emblem Heroes story was slightly changed. This was not the game he remembered, no matter how big or small the change made with his first summon. If that was the case, what else was different? There had to be other changes with this world. Grima's summoning couldn't just be the only change.

A "Hey!" beside him interrupted his thoughts. "That's the evil dragon from the World of Awakening! What kind of Hero did you summon?! Why did you even summon him?!" Anna demanded answers. She also looked more tense than ever. It looked like she was ready to fight Grima rather than the Emblian soldiers. Actually, she was looking at him like that too!

"A Fallen Hero," Kiran answered, remembering that particular banner well. "And don't blame me! I just fired Breidablik. I didn't expect HIM to show up!" He smacked said relic in slight frustration.

"Hey, be careful with that! We don't exactly have another in stock, you know!"

"Excuse me if I'm a bit annoyed that I summoned a monster and not something normal, like an archer! What's next, is Anankos going to pop out? Maybe I'll be "lucky" and get Garon or Gangrel!"

"You better not! The Order of Heroes, ya know, needs Heroes! It's bad enough that we recruited the Fell Dragon. We don't need tyrants or another evil dragon. Can't you summon someone else?"

"I-"

" **Enough!** " A roar blasted through the air. Anna and Kiran turned their attention to an annoyed Grima. The Fallen Hero pointed at Kiran. "You. You "summoned" me here? Tell me why and how, exactly, and what is happening."

Before Kiran could explain, a shout cut him off. "Snap out of it! Let's just attack already." The three (two?) heroes turned their heads to the advancing Emblian soldiers.

The Summoner shook his head. He faced Anna. "Alright, let's focus. We'll talk later."

"Right. We need to get to fighting." Anna nodded and prepared herself.

Kiran turned his attention to the other "Hero." "Grima, I need you and Anna to fight those guys."

"Are you giving me orders?" Grima raised his hand toward Kiran. "Do not be so presumptuous."

"Smite me later. Just accept the sacrifice of that axe guy over there." Kiran himself was surprised at his dismissive words, more so than the others if the looks Anna and Grima gave him had indicated.

The possessed Robin lowered his arm. "Hmph. You're a "brave" one, fool. Fine. I shall destroy that worm, and you will give my answers once I'm finished." He faced the oncoming soldiers and calmly walked towards his target.

"Grima should end that axe fighter in one attack," Kiran addressed to Anna. "and take a hit from that archer. Stay behind him, and take down that archer when you have the chance." The redheaded commander acknowledged the orders with a nod and ran off to battle. Kiran rubbed his head and sighed. "Oh man. What have I gotten myself into?" This was not how'd he imagine his time in a parallel world.

A vibration was suddenly felt in his leg. Kiran brought out the phone in his pocket and looked at the screen. "I don't remember turning this on... How meta." On screen was the map of the area and it displayed chibi sprites of Grima and Anna on one side, the enemy archer on the other, and the axe fighter in the middle next to stone walls. Kiran noticed that his units were moving on their own. "Guess I can't control them." He decided to check their stats lists instead, or rather check Grima's. He clicked on his sprite and pressed the plus symbol in the upper left corner of the screen, and the two dull gray stars above the "Fell Reincarnation" title were the first things he noticed. "Two Stars?! He's supposed to be Five Stars!" Kiran yelled at his phone. He let out a breath of annoyance. It made sense though, Kiran thought. Virion was also Two Stars when the player summoned him for the first time. Still, it was a bit odd (and funny) to think about the almighty Fell Dragon that can destroy a continent with his breath was technically weaker than any hero he could summon in the future. At least they were Three Stars. Kiran looked at Grima's weapon. Fire Breath it said. "Gonna need to upgrade that." As for skills, Grima didn't have any. He sighed. Kiran made sure to turn the phone off as he focused his attention on the battle.

* * *

Grima engaged with the axe fighter. He raised his hand, and light emitted from him. The axe fighter looked at him cautiously. The light flashed, and a blue portal formed over Grima's head. Then, a giant dark dragon head popped out! It roared, and the mighty wind created knocked the axe fighter down to the ground. The dragon opened its mouth. The axe fighter could see fire building inside the mouth, and he screamed in panic. He got to his feet and ran away, weapon forgotten, desperately. Grima laughed and pointed at the coward. Grima's dragon form unleashed its flames. The screams ceased immediately.

Grima frowned. He looked at his hand, and clenched his fist. "Am I... weaker?" He may have held back immensely on that attack, but he was sure that his Expiration breath attack was much stronger. Actually, that didn't feel like Expiration at all. He built up power again, and the dragon head followed. Grima felt the breath form in his dragon's mouth and he could feel it. Fire Breath. He tried again. Same result. He tried again. Same result. "Why?" Grima growled. Why couldn't he use Expiration, his natural breath attack? What could have made him weaker? "That Summoner," he realized. He must have been the cause. Grima snarled furiously. He was going to kill that damn human!

An arrow pierced the ground next to him. Grima's eyes focused on the Emblian archer, who was shaking uncontrollably. The soldier backed away quickly and went for another arrow, but his hands couldn't seem to grasp any. "Pathetic worm." Grima prepared to let out his frustration on his new sacrifice when someone passed by him.

"Nope, he's mine!" Anna reached the fumbling archer and ended him with one swing. She rested her axe hand and turned to Grima. "Sorry, but that was part of Kiran's plan."

"Tsk." Grima dismissed his dragon self, making it leave in a flash of light. Anna walked passed him. His eyes followed her, where she stopped in front of- "YOU!"

* * *

"Huh?" Kiran turned his attention from Anna, who was about to say something, to Grima, who was stomping towards him. "Wha-" The fallen Robin forcefully grabbed his neck and he held him up in the air with one hand. "What are," Kiran choked out, "you doing?!"

"You! Weakened! Me!" Grima growled. "What did you do to weaken me? Tell me, and restore my strength immediately, or I won't grant you that painless death I promised!" The hold on his throat tightened, and Kiran vainly struggled. He gasped for air, but none would come in. Grima's grip hardened again. "Answer! Now!"

"Let him go!" Grima reacted too late, and he was tackled to the ground by Anna. Kiran fell face down, but he disregarded the impact. He inhaled and exhaled, caressing his throat and cherishing the each breath of air as he tried to recompose himself. "You need to calm down!" Kiran saw Anna pinning down Grima's arms and him struggling to break free. "We'll explain! Just calm down!"

"Get! Off!" With a burst of strength, he knocked away Anna's arms and flung the commander away and off of him. He quickly got back on his feet. He marched towards the downed Summoner, raised a leg, and stomped his foot on his back. Kiran gasped, choking on the air he was inhaling. "Summoner," He looked up at his attacker, and he swore he saw Grima's red eyes shone brighter. "Tell me what I want to know."

"You better get off of him," Grima and Kiran turned their heads to Anna, axe in hand and ready to strike. "before I make you!"

"You can try, worm." Grima raised a hand towards Anna and his body began to glow. Anna instantly rushed towards him.

"STOP!" Anna ceased her attack, and Grima's attention fixed on Kiran, though he didn't take his eyes off of the woman. "Both of you, stop! Grima, I'll talk. Anna, put your axe down."

"But Kiran," Anna seemed reluctant. She gripped her weapon harder.

"Now. Don't hurt her Grima." The Fallen Robin kept his hand facing Anna. The commander looked conflicted, but she relented, lowering her weapon. The glow from Grima's body ceased, and he too lowered his hand. His eyes looked down on Kiran.

"Explain." Purple aura seeped out of his body. The summoner gulped, but in answer, Kiran raised Breidablik.

"This thing started glowing," he pointed to the trigger. "and I pressed down on this part here. It shot a portal, and you came out of that. You said you got weaker? I don't know how or why that happened." The Summoner found his face in the dirt.

"Kiran!" Anna yelled.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't tamper with my summoning, "Summoner"?" He spat out the title with venom. "Enough of your lies! Tell me what I want to know!"

Kiran lifted his head to stare into the bloody red dragon's eyes. "I don't know. I got the Breidablik, like, ten minutes ago. I don't know how it works!" Grima growled in dissatisfaction. He lifted his foot once more to punish the human.

"It's true!" Anna interjected. Grima's attention switched to the redhead. "I performed a summoning ritual that, according to legend, can summon the Great Hero who can actually use the Breidablik. Kiran was summoned here by me mere moments before he summoned you."

Grima watched Anna as she talked, and, to his growing frustration, detected no hints of deceit. He looked down on Kiran once more. His face was full of fear and anticipation, but no traces of dishonesty. The Summoner and Grima stared at one another in silence. Anna watched, holding a breath, waiting cautiously. The fallen tactician huffed, and planted his foot deeply in the ground, away from Kiran. The Summoner and commander sighed in relief, and Kiran slowly got to his feet, with Anna coming over to help. "You will restore my power. Find a method to regain my original strength."

Anna glared at the Fell Dragon, but Kiran placed a hand on her soldier. "Done," Kiran nodded. The Order of Heroes' commander was apalled at the quick agreement.

"Are you serious?" Anna questioned.

"I don't want to die." The answer was pretty pathetic, but understandable to her. "But, you got to help us Grima."

"What was that?" The dragon growled. "Why should I offer my assistance?"

"Long story short, the kingdom of Embla is going to invade Askr, where we are, and I'm helping Anna and the Order of Heroes fight against Embla."

"What does that have to with me? I see no reason to associate myself with this pathetic human affair."

"Look, the only way I can think of for you to regain your power is to fight. Didn't you feel a little stronger when you killed that soldier?" Grima pondered his words, and he did agree that felt a small increase in strength after that battle. Kiran continued, "Embla's got Heroes, strong warriors from other worlds, on their side. Fighting them should make you even stronger."

"..." Kiran and Anna waited for a response, a trickle of sweat trailing down the former's face. Finally, Grima said, "I see that this is the only option. Until I'm at my full power, I will temporarily assist in this war."

"Phew," Kiran let out a relieved breath.

Anna closed her eyes with a frown for a moment. She addressed to Kiran. "None of us in the Order of Heroes can actually summon these Heroes. After this battle, I have little reason to doubt that you're the Great Hero." Anna sported a small smile. "You're the one who will save our kingdom. Our order is small, Summoner, but welcome to our ranks. Please, help us find more Heroes to assist us. Now that you're here, I just know that we'll win our fight against the empire, Kiran."

Those words did put some pressure on him, but Kiran nodded nevertheless. "I'll do what I can."

Anna return the nod before facing Grima, her frown returning. "We'll take whatever help we can get. I'm willing to work with you as long as you are providing us assistance."

"Make no mistake. I didn't join for your cause," Grima responded.

"I know." A tense silence fell between the two. Anna's hardened stare had little effect on Grima's indifferent look. Kiran merely looked at the two. His eyes then glanced at something coming towards them. It was actually a man, one with blue hair and armor similar to Anna's.

"Is that Alfonse?" Kiran asked rhetorically.

"Alfonse?" Anna repeated. The Summoner pointed at the approaching prince of Askr. He reached them after a few moments.

"Commander Anna! You're all right!" Alfonse took notice of the man his commander was supporting standing up. "Wait, who is this with you? Could it be…?"

"It is, Prince Alfonse!" Anna gleefully answered. "The legend is true. I raised Breidablik, and then our Summoner Kiran appeared! Our Great Hero is here, and can use the divine weapon too! As for what Breidablik shoots?" She took a glance at the summoned "Hero." "Well, we got the Fell Dragon possessed Robin, Grima, in other words, from the World of Awakening."

To say that Alfonse was stunned was an understatement. He looked at Grima, then to Kiran, back to Grima, and back to Kiran. "Our Great Hero... summoned an evil dragon?"

"It was accident! I didn't know that was going to happen!" Kiran exclaimed in defense and raised the Breidablik. "I'm sure that this can shoot Heroes. I just got a... Fallen Hero my first time."

Alfonse looked at Kiran, who was waving his hands as if that would help defend his case. "For your sake and ours, I hope you're right." Alfonse turned to Anna. "Are you sure this is him?"

"I've had my doubts earlier, but I'm certain." Anna assured.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you then," Alfonse told Kiran. "I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon after we've met, but I have need of your help. Our-"

"I know. I'll help in your fight against Embla."

"You know of our situation then. Alright, I appreciate your assistance."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Indeed. Commander Anna," Alfonse's face grew more serious. "I have dire news. The Emblian Empire has newly taken over the World of Mystery. We need to make our way to the World of Mystery to free it! And there's one more thing. I spotted someone odd with the soldiers near here. A strange man. Not imperial soldier. Nor a Hero from the World of Mystery now under their control."

"A strange man, you say?" Anna questioned with a finger on her chin. "Did he seem allied with the Emblian Empire?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face secret from even them." That's Bruno, Kiran thought of the masked man. Or rather, Zacharias as the Order of Heroes knew him as. He kept that fact to himself and wondered if he should confront the Emblian prince about that. Said Prince then looked on guard. "But now, we must rush into battle. Soldiers approach!" He drew his sword, prompting Anna to let go of Kiran and ready her axe. The Summoner spotted the threat, three soldiers nearing them in three directions. Once again, he felt his phone vibrate. He whipped it out and it detailed the map. He examined it for a few moments before placing the phone back in his pocket.

"Alright, I think I have a plan. Anna, you see that lance fighter over there? You'll be taking her on." He pointed to their left. She nodded. "Alfonse, Grima, those sword and axe fighters are your's."

"We don't need a plan. I'll just incinerate them all." Grima countered, irritated.

"We can't exactly risk you getting hurt while you're burning one of them. Hate to remind you, but you're weaker now," The dragon growled, more vexed. "so a simple sword stab will probably kill you, even if it isn't the Falchion."

"You dare talk down to me!" A burning glare met Kiran's eyes, and the man pathetically raised his hands in surrender.

"Uh, is there more to your plan?" The question from Alfonse snapped Kiran out of his panic.

"Right. Those two will probably target Grima since they'll assume he's fighting without a weapon." Translation: they'll attack Grima because he's a green unit. "The sword fighter is closer, so, Alfonse, you should get a few hits in before moving onto the axe guy and defeating him. Grima will kill the sword fighter in the meantime." Kiran finished and paused, waiting for any protests. There were none. "So, what do you think?"

"You certainly know your weapon triangle," Alfonse commented with a small grin.

"Nice plan. Count on me to do my part!" Anna added.

"Can we stop wasting time? They're getting closer." Grima's observation sent them back to their serious states.

"Onward!" Anna declared, and she ran off to the lance fighter. Alfonse charged off as well, while Grima just walked behind him. Kiran brought out his phone to see his chibi units moving in the same directions as their counterparts.

"Auto-Battle is definitely not on," he said to himself. He wondered what was going on with his phone. It looked like the FEH app was running on its own and causing the phone to do things it shouldn't. Turning on by itself and vibrating to alert him of the current situation in another world was PROBABLY not part of any updates. Still, at least it was helpful, unlike the other device. Kiran looked at Breidablik and pondered an earlier thought. There had to be something wrong with it. Summoning Grima was something it could do, but not this early in the game. Granted, it probably wouldn't change the story a whole lot, but the fact that there was a change in the first place was a cause for concern. Whatever was messing with story, he wanted to find out. Where to start though? As big (or small) a game changer Grima's summoning was, it didn't leave any clues behind that he could pursue.

A jingle sounded from his phone. He glanced at the screen to see "Stage Clear." He tapped the screen, and the words disappeared, turning into the FEH's loading wheel. "Guess I should meet up with them." He pocketed his phone and walked forward. When the four regrouped, Kiran smirked. "You guys sure work fast."

"It was because of your strategy that we performed so well," Alfonse complimented.

"Not bad for your first few battles," Anna also praised. "Keep it up. I see the makings of a great tactician!" Grima, Kiran noticed, seemed amused at Anna's words.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." Kiran scratched his cheek and looked to the side. That's when his eyes landed on a figure on a horse, staring at the group in silence. Kiran did the same, taking in his appearance, although it was unneeded. The gray hair, dark royal-looking outfit, blue tome, and the mask made it abundantly clear that Bruno was here. The three followed Kiran's gaze, and the prince and commander became on guard.

"Who are you, stranger?" Anna interrogated. "Alfonse, this must be the masked man you saw!"

The prince of Askr raised his voice. "You! Tell us-are you a soldier in the Emblian Empire?" Bruno was stoic, and gave no answer. Nonetheless, Alfonse continued. "If so, then you stand on the side of evil. The empire shouldn't be entering the worlds of Heroes-let alone conquering them!"

Bruno retaliated calmly, "Oh really? And I suppose you want us to close the gateways too? Hmpf. In your dreams." With that said, he silently commanded his horse to run off. The calvary unit retreated.

"How dare you! Where are you going? Get back here and answer for yourself!" Alfonse gave chase, but it was clear that he wasn't catching up to a horse. "Damn fellow. He's gone." He walked back to the group, feeling frustrated at missing his chance.

"Gateways huh," Kiran repeated the word. Must've been-

"They connect our world to all those where the Heroes live. The royalty of the Askran Kingdom, like Alfonse, have the ability to open these gateways," Anna explained. Right, he knew that, although he did forget that last bit.

Alfonse contributed, "And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close the gateways. Long ago, our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds. But then the Embla began using its power for evil, leaving all of the gates open. The empire began invading those worlds. We cannot slam the gates shut. Only they can."

"We can fight them, however. That's why we Askrans formed the Order of Heroes-to stop the Emblians." Anna ended with a raise clenched fist. "Now, let's hurry to the World of Mystery. Alfonse… your sister has been on a scouting mission. I fear she may be in danger." Sharena should be fine. Nothing really happened until they met up with her and Minvera showed up from nowhere.

"We should head back to the castle and prepare ourselves then." Alfonse quickly suggested. "We will most likely be faced with battle when we travel to the World of Mystery."

"Right," Anna acknowledged. "Kiran, follow us. Alfonse and I will show you to our castle." Anna walked by behind Alfonse, who already turned around and left.

Kiran took a step before he turned his head to Grima, who stayed in silence for a good while. "Let's go. They've got more sacrifices for you." Grima responded to the dry joke with a dismissive wave of his hand. Kiran weakly shrugged before he followed after the red and blue heads.

Grima looked at his hand, his weak hand, and in annoyance, clenched it. Slowly and reluctantly, he walked in the direction of the three humans.

* * *

 **Omake**

Slowly and reluctantly, he walked in the direction of the three humans.

Realizing that he was actually a fair distance way, he decided to pick up the pace.

That's when he noticed a big problem. "Hey, wait!" He called.

Kiran turned his head, confused. "What?"

"Slow down! I can't move as fast as you!"

"... *pfft*" Kiran's puffed cheeks didn't amuse the Fallen Hero.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Grima sped up to choke the life out of him.

Meaning, he speed walked. "HA! Hahahaha!" Kiran turned back around and ran, clutching his stomach.

"You dastard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited Chapters 1 and 2. At least read 2 before this one. Added a scene after meeting Alfonse.**

* * *

He expected this, but couldn't help but be disappointed. "You guys aren't ones for decoration, huh?"

"I've seen better caves," commented Grima.

The castle was bare, to be generous. Well, the area Kiran recognized as the Home was bare. It had the essentials, being the Notifications board, which had a few pieces of paper tacked on, the Friend List stone, the Quests and Missions bird statue, and Feh the actual owl perched on a stick. Beyond that, there was nothing, not even lights. If it weren't for the two gates with glowing blue portals on the opposite ends of the room, it would've been pitch black. Kiran wondered if he had to (and how he was going to) end up upgrading the place.

"We recently made this our base," Anna explained. "We have the essentials. Bedrooms, dining area and kitchen, armory, those kinds of things." Kiran nodded. Grima was unimpressed. "Still, this castle is important in its own way."

Before Kiran could ask what, a voice called out, "Commander Anna." The three turned their attention to the call. They saw two men, both sporting white hair. One was dressed as a Butler, with his fingers resting on his chin, and the other in a Dark Mage outfit, eyes closed and with a wide smile, wielding a tome.

Jakob and Henry, Kiran noted, slightly surprised. Wasn't Matthew and... that kid suppose to be the two "starter" units along with Virion? Then again, his first summon was Grima, so anything could happen. Sharena could be replaced with Fjorm for all he knew. "It's good to see you've returned in one piece," Jakob continued when the two reached the trio.

"I bet you left all of your enemies in two pieces," Henry cackled. "Ooh, think of all the blood that would leave." Kiran grinned. Henry always did make him laugh. Jakob, however, took a step away from the Plegian.

"Nice to see you two are doing well too," Anna replied a step away from Henry. "Sorry, but this will be a short visit. Alfonse informed me of a situation going on in the World of Mystery."

"Say no more. We will continue to defend this castle in your absence," Jakob assured.

Henry agreed. "I've been working on a hex that can kill 100 people. If we're lucky, we could have a big bloodbath." Another step from Jakob and Anna.

"I like that guy," Kiran said to Grima. Said dragon couldn't care less.

"Oh, who are these two?" Jakob asked. Henry cheered at a certain someone.

"Hey Robin! Nice to have our favorite tactician back!" Henry placed his hand on "Robin's" shoulder. "So, you got any plans that involve me on the front lines? I've been dying for a battle."

"Remove your hand from me this instant," Grima glared, and his dark aura returned. Jakob jumped back in shock, but with dagger now in hand, while Henry merely opened his eyes, arm back at his side. "Don't think you have the right to touch me, Plegian."

"Hmm, this darkness." Henry's eyes closed in thought. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh, so you're Grima! Wow, didn't think I'd get to fight you again." He raised his tome and opened it. "Ooh, killing the Fell Dragon by myself sounds like fun!"

"Arrogant human. I'll turn you to ash."

"Woah! Stop, both of you!" Kiran jumped in, hands raised to the two. "Grima, no attacking allies. Same to you Henry. He's on our side for now."

"Huh? Who are you?" Anna decided at that moment to explain things to Henry, and Jakob listened in on the explanation. Kiran turned back to Grima.

"Let's try not to do that again." Grima grunted.

"I was simply teaching that fool his place."

"Can you save that for the Emblians though?" Kiran pleaded. "Look, just leave everyone here alone. They're our allies now."

"Giving me orders once again. Consider yourself lucky that I may need further use of you." Grima angrily responded. He did look like he was backing off though, so that was a relief.

"You're the Summoner, eh?" Henry's voice got Kiran's focus. He faced the Dark Mage and found Jakob standing next to Henry. "Sorry about that. Grima was an enemy of mine back in my world."

"It's fine." He honestly should've seen it coming. "I understand. He's helping us, so I hope you can put up with him."

"Got it, I'll be on my best behavior." Henry mock saluted before extending a hand. "By the way, I'm Henry, and I don't want to brag, but I'm preeeeetty much the scariest dark mage in Plegia!"

Kiran returned the handshake with a smile. The guy still amused him. "Kiran, I'm looking forward to working with you." If he wasn't foddered off anyway. What a sad thought.

"My name is Jakob," the Butler introduced. "I am a Nohrian butler, loyal to my liege, Corrin. I offer you my service, if not my devotion." He bowed.

"I don't think you need to go that far." Kiran scratched his head in slight embarrassment.

"Commander Anna said you are the Great Hero. Such a title commands respect."

"You don't look like one though," Henry added.

"Agreed." Kiran nodded.

"Perhaps a new outfit could be tailored for you?" Jakob suggested.

"I guess." Was this how he would get the Summoner's clothes and hood?

"Alright, then I shall work on that project once you return." Return? Oh right. World of Mystery.

"Speaking of," Anna interrupted. "we should get moving. Jakob, Henry, we'll be back. I'm counting on you two." The Butler and Dark Mage nodded and walked off. "Kiran, let's go. Follow me and we'll meet up with Alfonse."

"Right." The Summoner turned around. "Grima?"

"Get moving."

"Right..."

Anna lead them to the castle courtyard. It would've looked like an ordinary green field had not for the many gates with their own glowing blue portals. Admittedly, the sight amazed Kiran. They were in two rows and each gate was placed next to another. Kiran spotted Alfonse patiently standing next to one, hand placed on his sword handle, and now a buckler on his other arm. It didn't take long for them to reach the prince. "Packed extra Vulneraries?" Anna asked. They had Vulneraries? He took note of that important fact.

"Indeed. I trust you are prepared as well?" The commander showed off a bag placed on her belt. "Excellent. Let's make haste." He stepped into the portal and his form disappeared.

"Let's not the keep Alfonse and Sharena waiting." Kiran hastily went after, playfully giving Breidablik a twirl around his finger.

"Rude, I was going next," Anna pouted before she too walked into the portal.

Grima sighed and followed.

* * *

Kiran appeared in a field and he was pretty close to some mountains. He spotted Alfonse a distance away conversing with next to a blond, braid-haired girl with gold and white armor. Was Sharena just standing next to the gateway the entire time?

A distorted noise came from behind him, and it was not a second later that Anna shot past him towards the royal siblings. Soon, Grima appeared beside him. The "tactician" took in the sight of the area as he walked to the Order of Heroes trio. Kiran realized he was standing still, so he followed Anna's example.

"-our way here." Kiran stopped in front of them to hear Anna finish saying something to Sharena. The princess was caught off guard before she looked at the newcomer

"Who's this with you?" She asked curiously. Sharena examined Kiran up and down before her eyes landed on the gun in his hand. "Oh my! You're holding the divine relic, and it's all aglow! Are you... the Great Hero?" She clasped her hands together and rushed towards Kiran.

"Woah!" He backed up when the girl got real close to his face. Did her pupils turn into stars?

"Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might come to save us!" A hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, calm yourself, Sharena." Alfonse pulled his sister back, snapping her back to normal. "This is Kiran. As it turns out, the Great Hero is a talented tactician as well. We're already in good hands."

"It's only been one battle Alfonse. I don't think you can make such a big claim." Kiran waved a hand in denial.

Sharena didn't seem to hear the Summoner's words. "But...that's amazing. And, Great Hero, you're as great as I imagined." She slammed a fist onto her palm and smiled. "I'm going to be your number-one fan."

"That's taking it a bit too far."

"Oh! My manners have gone right out the window." The princess grasped his hand and shook it. "I'm Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister."

Alfonse, shaking his head, interrupted, "All right, all right... Just tell us, what's the situation here?"

Sharena grew serious and walked a few paces away. "Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. The entire empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery." Sharena stopped to pick up a lance and a shield from the ground. "She swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red."

Alfonse pondered on the info. "A red flier from Mystery? It sounds like Princess Minerva. This battle will be tough." He turned to Kiran. "Do you think you can summon a Hero who's an archer, or perhaps..."

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure this out." He raised the Breidablik and shrugged. Kiran's eyes focused on something in the sky. SomeONE red. "I think we have company."

"Begone, outsiders!" The heroes and Fell Dragon directed their attention to the red-haired, red armored Wyvern Rider. Beside her were the two Pegasus Knights Palla (the green one) and Catria (the blue one). Behind the red woman was a white dressed healer: Maria, her sister. "I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. Now, I'll warn you once - return to your world." She raised her axe at the group. "I am bound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess, Veronica, has given me an order. She has commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you."

Alfonse stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest. "Princess Minerva, please hear me out. My name is Prince Alfonse, of the very kingdom you plan to attack. I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you noble Heroes."

His plea, as Kiran expected, failed. "I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. There is only ONE way to release me. Prove you are stronger."

Alfonse gritted his teeth. "Must we resolve this with a battle, Princess Minerva?" Despite that, he unsheathed his sword halfway.

"Prince Alfonse! She has named her terms," Anna called. "We must fight - and win! Everyone, prepare for battle." She took hold of her axe with both hands. Sharena raised her shield and readied her lance at her side. Grima stepped forward, glowing purple and waiting to attack.

"Prepare yourselves! Whitewings, let's go!" The three fliers charged forward... then turned around and flew away.

The four heroes on the ground stared in silence and confusion. Grima's aura disappeared and he scoffed. "They talk big, and then retreat. I should've expected such a "tactic.""

"We better follow them. It's not like we have any other choice." Kiran spoke. Everyone nodded and ran in the direction of the fliers. After a few minutes of running, they stopped in front of cracked walls in between two mountains.

"They're probably behind here hoping to ambush us," Anna guessed.

"Is there any way around?" Sharena asked, searching the area.

"We have to break these walls. It'll alert them, but there's no other way through," The commander concluded.

Kiran brought his phone out and looked at the map briefly. He kept it out, figuring he might need it. "Alright, break them down. Be careful though," He warned. The commander and siblings proceeded to attack the walls. Kiran turned to the Fallen Hero standing beside him. "The blue one with the lance. She's your target." Grima smirked and said nothing. He walked forward and his purple aura flared, prepared for the battle.

It didn't take long for the walls to crumble, but the dust did make the heroes cover their eyes and mouths. When it all settled, they opened their eyes to see the Pegasus Knights flying towards them, Catria in the lead. They were closing in fast. Grima was already in front of his "allies," and he raised his hand, creating his portal for his dragon head. Before the dragon could attack, Kiran checked one of the units on his phone. He smirked when he saw it. "Sharena!" His call caught the princess's attention. "Use Rally Attack on Grima!" She immediately headed for him. She spun her lance in the air, and when she was behind him, slammed the stick on the ground and pointed stuck her shield in front of her. A red light flashed from under Grima briefly before it faded.

* * *

The Fell Reincarnation felt a surge of strength flow through him before his dragon head appeared. He built up his flames, but it wasn't a second later that he felt a pain ( _Pain? He was in pain?_ ) in his forehead. Grimacing in irritation, Grima looked up to see that his head shielded him from a lance stab from the blue woman. Catria looked shocked at the sudden appearance of the giant dragon, and she ordered her pegasus to back away and go on the defensive. "No you don't. Die!" He released his flames, and his strength combined with Sharena's rally incinerated Catria. He smirked in satisfaction when he felt an increase in his power.

Pain! His face felt like it was split in two. He looked up to himself and he saw the green flier had slashed her sword at him. It hurt too. Why did they hurt?! He was the Fell Dragon! Such a simple lance and sword should have done less than nothing!

 _"Hate to remind you, but you're weaker now, so a simple sword stab will probably kill you, even if it isn't the Falchion."_

So that was it? He dismissed that warning, regarding them as mere words of a naive human. He thought the Summoner underestimated him. Was he truly so weak? Weakened to the point where his all-powerful draconic self meant nothing? Where he was as weak as those lowly worms?

" **y** o **U'l** L... P **A** y... **F** oR T **hIS**!" Grima blasted his fury onto Palla, and she was sent flying. Injured, but alive. His wrath grew, and he clenched his hands enraged. He cared not for the blood seeping onto his vessel's fingers. These women, the Order of Heroes, and that cursed Summoner!

 _ **Everyone must DIE!**_

He let out a mighty roar and stomped towards Palla. The flier looked completely uninjured. He saw the girl in white with a staff standing next to her and the pegasus. Did she heal her? " **Y** o **u dI** E **fi** RS **T** **!** " He released his breath onto Maria, but she was swooped away, his flames burning nothing as even Palla escaped. Grima's eyes fell upon the Wyvern Rider, and Minerva's sister sat behind her. He screamed, infuriated. " **F** iN **e! dI** e **T** OG **etH** e **R!** " His Fire Breath was evaded, and Minerva flew closer. He couldn't dodge the axe slash that sliced his face. " **A** aRg **H!** " His vessel's own cheek felt like it was on fire. His hands palmed the injured side, attempting to relieve the phantom pain. Pain on his neck! Grima was forced to his knees. He took deep breaths, but even they hurt. He could feel his dragon self was about to give in at any moment.

"Give up." What was that?! He lifted his head. Minerva was there on her wyvern. She was in the air, on guard, but making no attempt to attack. Palla was beside her on her pegasus doing the same and Maria was sitting on the wyvern still. "You can't beat us alone." What was THAT?!

"Grima!" He turned around to see his "allies." The Summoner stopped next to him, and Grima looked up to him. "What were you doing? Don't just run off on your own! We have to work together!"

Did... did he think he, the Fell Dragon, needed help? Did he think that he, the Fell Dragon, was weak? As weak as him? A weak human? A weak, pathetic human?

The Summoner's berating could not have made him more livid.

" **Do** n't lO **O** **k** do **WN** **oN** m **e!** " Grima shot up to his knees and, with as much force as he can muster, he pushed the Summoner away with one hand. He was sent flying, and Grima ignored the cries of his "allies," his attention now completely on the fliers. "dO **N'T** Lo **oK DO** wn On **M** E! **DO** you **THI** nk o **F** m **E A** s **A** l **O** w **L** y **WORM? y** OU **'r** E **t** H **e WORMS! Y** o **U'** r **E n** O **t** H **i** N **g C** oM **pA** rE **d** T **o M** e **!** _**I AM THE WINGS OF DESPAIR! I AM THE BREATH OF RUIN! I AM THE FELL DRAGON, GRIMA!**_ " His body felt heavy, but that did not matter. He raised his hand, and he and his human body roared, outraged. " _ **I WILL DEVOUR YOU** **!**_ " The dragon opened his mouth and rushed to the women. Their rides flew up and Grima's mouth caught air. Minerva raised her axe and Palla her sword. The wyvern and the pegasus flew down, and their riders attacked together. They slashed at two of Grima's six bloody red eyes

Grima screamed in pain, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Damn it," Kiran whispered. He saw Grima's body faded out of existence and the dragon itself disappeared as well.

"He'll be fine. When Heroes are defeated, they'll reappear back at the castle all healed up," Anna explained as she helped him back up to his feet. "Besides, he deserved it."

"Yeah, but we're down a member now." Then again, so did the enemy team. It was even now, with his Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena against Minerva, Maria, and Palla. What to do? Unlike the game, it looked like Maria was constantly with Minerva. That pretty much meant infinite healing in his head. Maria had to be dealt with immediately. Unfortunately, Minerva would make that difficult. No doubt she'd do everything she can to protect her sister. Palla was going to be a nuisance, so she too needed to be taken down before she causes too much damage.

"So, what's the plan?" Crap, did Sharena have to ask? Better think of something.

"Sharena, defeat Palla." Weapons triangle hadn't failed him yet. The princess nodded and went to engage her opponent. "Anna, Alfonse, team up against Minerva and Maria. Try to avoid as many attacks as possible. Use a Vulnerary if you think you need it."

"Understood."

"Alright, let's go." The two left, and Kiran watched the battle. Minerva dived for Sharena, and Palla for Anna. Sharena dodged an axe swing before turning around and running back to chase Palla, who passed her. The Whitewing raised her sword and swung down. Anna blocked it with her axe, but the two were stuck in a clash, their weapons struggling against one another. It didn't last long as Alfonse came in and swung his sword at the Pegasus. The flying horse yelled in pain and thrashed wildly, ending the struggle. Anna and Alfonse nodded before running towards Minerva, and leaving Palla to soothe her ride.

The flier felt something hit her side, and she was dismounted. She looked up from the ground to see Sharena now running to her, lance swinging in her hand. She made to attack with her sword, but it was flung away. Sharena swung her lance and disarmed her. The princess wasted no time and stabbed her weapon into Palla's chest. The Whitewing gasped. She tried to grab the lance, but her body felt too heavy. "I'm sorry," she whispered with her last breath. Her eyes closed, and Sharena watched her body fade away. Kiran also saw her (alive) Pegasus fade.

He ran up to the princess. "You alright?"

She faced him and reported, "No injuries. What now?" Kiran turned to the others. Alfonse and Anna together landed hits whenever Minerva made to attack, but the Red Dragoon always retreated into the air to be healed by her sister. Minerva, while protecting Maria, did not care for herself. She simply swooped down and attacked, landing whatever hits she could.

Maria had to go now. "Sharena, I need you dismount Maria like you did Palla. Hey wait!" He pulled her back before she could run off to join her comrades. "Minerva's shielding Maria. You can't do anything to her directly."

"Then, what should I do?"

"Try to catch them off guard. Attack Maria from behind." Kiran let her go and continued watching the battle. He saw Alfonse had used one of his Vulneraries. He checked his phone to see that he and Anna had most of their health left. He wondered how many Vulneraries they used up. Minerva was still at full HP. He watched as the flier kept to her hit-and-run strategy. His units always got at least one hit in before it was healed away. On the other hand, Minerva got her hits in too, and he knew that their Vulnerary supply wasn't infinite. Frankly, this battle was starting to become bothersome. Alfonse and Anna would have beaten Minerva already if not for Maria.

Sharena was getting closer to the fight, he noticed. She was slowly making her way, making sure to not be spotted by Minerva. The flier and healer seemed to distracted by their battle. She broke her slow pace to speed up whenever Minerva dived down to attack. This repeated several more times before she was finally in range for an attack. No one noticed her, Anna and Alfonse included. The Red Dragoon made to attack again, and Sharena moved quickly. When the two got close to the ground where she was, Sharena jumped up. Her body was now above the healer, shadowing her. The healer noticed the darkness and looked up to see a lance thrusted into her chest.

Minerva instantly noticed the lack of presence behind her. She turned her head back. "Maria!" She witnessed her sister knocked onto the ground, the lance user in the Order of Heroes above standing over Maria. Before she could even react properly, she heard her wyvern scream in pain.

Anna had taken advantage of the distraction. She ordered, "Now Alfonse!" She smashed her axe onto the wyvern's head, and Alfonse jumped up to Minerva's level. She could not swing her own axe in time and Alfonse's sword sliced her face. As she fell off, the prince could just barely her whisper of "Unworthy..." He landed on his feet to see Minerva and the wyvern fade away. He sheathed his sword and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like that's taken care of," Anna commented, sounding tired, with a Vulnerary in hand.

"Brother!" Alfonse was caught off guard by the hug from her sister. "Are you alright?"

"A little tired, but I'll be fine otherwise. What about you?"

"No injuries here. It's all thanks to our Summoner," Sharena said with a smile. A bright light from nearby caught their eyes, and they faced it to see their revived enemies. The Order of Heroes trio tensed, but Minerva raised a hand.

"Well done, Prince Alfonse. You have proved strong enough to break our contract with Veronica." The three noticed that Minerva and the others hadn't drawn their weapons, so they relaxed. Minerva's words and lack of action had put them at ease. "And so, we are free once more. I give you my oath that we will not attack your kingdom. Farewell." With that said, she got on her wyvern, Maria following, and Catria and Palla mounted their own pegasi. They took to the skies and flew off into the distance.

"I didn't even get to say bye," Kiran remarked. The trio slightly jumped before they realized who was talking. Looked like he caught up to them after the conversation. "So, are we done?"

Alfonse calmed himself and replied, "Indeed. That completes this mission, Kiran."

"You're such an excellent tactician," Sharena praised. She closed her eyes and nodded, confident in her next words. "Why, I think I'm going to be very fond of you."

Hopefully not enough for S-Support, Kiran prayed. No offense to Sharena. "Thanks, but I don't think I did that well."

"Your strategies allowed us to claim victory," Alfonse stated as a fact.

"Yeah, but..." The prince's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Give yourself some credit." Kiran just sighed and accepted the compliments.

"Whatever you say." Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena chuckled.

"Commander Anna!" The four turned their attention to a cry in the distance. They saw a soldier running towards them, and Kiran noticed the clothing similar in color to the Order of Heroes trio. He didn't recognize the person, but he did look like of the generic soldiers of the Emblian army. Guess Askr had generic soldiers too.

"Report," Anna said seriously when he got close.

"Emblian solders are advancing on our kingdom!" He answered distressed.

"What? Then all of this, here-?" Alfonse's eyes widened in realization. He gritted his teeth and his fist shook.

"It was just a distraction," Sharena whispered. Sweat was staring to form on her face. "We've left our kingdom open to attack."

Kiran looked down at the ground. Did that happen? It's been so long since he played the very first chapter. He honestly couldn't remember. Still, the news did make him feel anxious. He did remember one important fact, and that was the first appearance of Princess Veronica. Kiran couldn't help but wonder how Henry, Jakob, and Grima were holding up against her.

Anna took in the news, and she did appear shocked for a moment. It was gone before she calmly responded, "What's done is done." She dismissed her soldier and he ran back to where he came. She turned to her allies. "Now, let's make haste. Back to Askr!" The four followed after the soldier, running full speed.

* * *

 **Omake**

"I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. There is only ONE way to release me. Prove you are stronger."

In preparation, Kiran had taken out his phone, and, as expected, the map displayed. His units were at the top, and Minerva and the others were near the bottom. It was then he noticed that Minerva and the others had a lot more health than his units. Curiously, he clicked on Minerva's sprite.

Level 40?! He screamed in his mind. He checked the others. They're Level 40 too!

"Kiran, are you alright?" Anna asked, noticing his pale face.

No.

"Stay focused," Alfonse advised. "We have a battle to fight."

It's going to be a massacre.

"So, any strategies Kiran?" Sharena cheerfully asked.

None whatsoever.

"Prepare yourselves! Whitewings, let's go!"

They were all going to die.


	4. Legendary Robin

"Summoner," Grima said dully.

"Yeah?"

"What... am I looking at?"

The new summoned "Hero" answered instead. "I'm you, but stronger."

"I didn't realize I was a comedian." He glared at Female Grima.

"Is that what I look like? Gods, I look terrible," Female Robin complained.

"Now you know how I feel," Male Robin grumbled.

Summer Robin facepalmed. "Summoner, can I go on vacation? I need to forget that this is a thing."

Christmas Robin sighed. "Were we naughty this year? Is two Grimas our punishment?"

"I bet my possessed Mom is better than your possessed dad," Morgan whispered to his female counterpart.

"No way! Uncle Grima, kick her butt!"

"I say this was a good day," Kiran mumbled, sneaking away from the imminent carnage. Just as he was about to escape, he felt hands grasp his shoulders.

"Going somewhere, Kiran?" Chrom asked with a smile.

Lucina was straight to the point. "I'm going to run my sword through your stomach!"

Kiran had no regrets.

"Looks like I'll have to find more coal," Christmas Chrom deadpanned.

"Your head was set on fire for doing the same thing to... urgh, **our** Grima," reminded Masked Marth.

"Times like this are when I want my Exalted Falchion," Exalted Chrom mourned.

"At least you have Falchion, Father." Brave Lucina was in her own slump.

"There, there. Let it out Lucina." Spring Chrom comforted his (Spring) daughter.

"During the Spring Festival?! It's ruined!" Spring Lucina despaired.

"Ha! You call yourself me? I'm almost embarrassed." Female Grima mocked, boot on the Male's back.

"Dammit! Summoner, Feathers! Training Maps! Now!"

"Come back here and face your punishment!"

"Lucina, to the other side! Cut him off!"

No. Regrets.


	5. Grand Conquests

"I hereby declare the formation of my territory, Anna Land!"

"Kingdom of Sharena, ready for war!"

"The Alfonse Empire has risen!"

"..." Grima was frankly stunned by the stupidity of the three. He could only wonder exactly how he got roped into all of this.

If nothing else, he was _only slightly_ impressed that each of them could build entire castles within an hour. Even if each of them had 100 Heroes for workers. Speaking of...

"Forced to perform manual labor for these imbeciles," He grumbled. "I have much to reflect on after I turn them into charred corpses, and then turn those corpses to ashes, and then those ashes to nothing."

"I will never forgive you two for your transgressions! How dare you betray your commander like that!"

"There's still time, Commander Anna. Let us join together to defeat the evil empire!"

"First you betray Commander Anna, and now you want to turn on me? Truly sister, you are the villainous one."

"Grima, what's going on?"

Oh thank himself! A way out!

"Summoner, tell these fools to quit with their moronic shenanigans!" Grima practically begged. "I have better things to do with my time, like actually declaring war."

"Wait, what's happening? Did you say war?"

"Did you not notice the castles?"

"I just thought they were always there."

Facepalm. "I knew it. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Can you just tell me what's going on?! Why there is a war going on between Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena?!"

"Enough of your words. I'm taking both of you gold stealers down and I'll conquer your nations!"

"...Huh?" Went confused Kiran.

"C'mon Commander Anna! Reconsider your decision. It was only 1 gold," Sharena whined.

Alfonse tsked. "You only have yourself to blame sister."

"You joined me on my heist!"

"You dragged me! Literally!"

"...That's what this is about?" Grima confirmed to a deadpanning Kiran.

The Summoner, left with no choice, walked past the army of 100 Heroes on Anna's side, which Grima was apparently a part of. He reached the center of the triangle the three castles formed where the bickering three stood. Oh, they had their weapons drawn.

"Stop! All of you!" The three blinked, the order breaking them out of their battle mentality. They faced their Summoner. He looked annoyed more than anything. "Are you three really fighting for such a petty reason?"

"Gold!" Anna's reasoning, he admitted, did make sense considering that it was Anna. Still, he didn't relent.

"Quit with this war game. Let's go back to the castle already."

Anna and Sharena looked down at the ground embarrassed while Alfonse closed his eyes in shame.

"You're correct, Summoner," the prince conceded. "We were playing such a silly game."

Sharena smiled. "Which is why-"

* * *

"You know, I didn't expect them to actually go to war."

"Idiots."

Askr, a once united kingdom, was split into four. Anna Land, The Kingdom of Sharena, The Alfonse Empire, and the fourth piece of land apparently lead by Kiran. They were neutral. They didn't really want to join this Grand Conquest.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"As foolish as this all is, watching this war will be highly amusing. Seeing those Heroes fight each other to the death will prove entertaining."

Oh yeah, Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena took all of his summoned Heroes save for Grima. And one other actually.

"Snowcones?" Fjorm offered.

"Nah, you enjoy it." Kiran declined. "I got something to do."

"What needs to be done?"

"Sweeping. Now that Alfonse isn't here, this castle isn't going to sweep itself." With that said, he left to do the chore.

"Snowcone?" Fjorm asked the Fell Dragon.

"... What flavor?"

"Ice."

* * *

 **Nice Feh Channel.**

 **Chapter 4 should be coming sometime this week.**


	6. Chapter 4

At least the castle wasn't on fire or something. Still they weren't in the clear just yet. The Askr trio dashed out of the courtyard. Kiran followed them to the entrance of the castle. He and the others stopped outside to see dozens of soldiers were engaged in battle, Askr versus Embla. Kiran couldn't keep track of them all, but it was safe to assume there was one of almost every unit. Infantry, Cavalier, Flier, Armor; Swords, Lances, Axes, Tomes, Bows, Daggers, Healers. There was only one Dragon, and he was out in the distance if the giant head indicated anything. "I think that's where we need to go." Kiran pointed towards Grima's direction.

"Shouldn't we help out here though?" Sharena was understandably worried for her soldiers.

Before any could answer, they heard a cheerful declaration of "I'm gonna kill you!" A blast of dark magic exploded and the four saw Henry maniacally laughing as he shot enemy soldiers.

"You are about to be served!" A thud was heard near them. They turned to see another Emblian soldier dead on the ground with daggers in his back. "It's fortunate that you all returned alive and well," Jakob remarked with a pleasant smile, Iron Dagger in hand.

"Jakob! We came as soon as we head Embla was attacking," Anna exclaimed.

The Nohrian Butler grew serious and said, "Yes well, as you can see, the battle had already started. They arrived shortly after you all left for the World of Mystery. We weren't able to prevent their arrival to this castle. My apologies." He bowed his head in shame.

"There was nothing you could do if they were this close," Alfonse consoled. "Just allow us to help you now."

"No, I, Henry and the others can handle it from here. That fellow," Jakob placed a hand on his chin, recalling something. "Grima, was it? He needs your assistance more."

Anna was slightly annoyed at that. "What has he gotten himself into this time?"

"Let me guess," Kiran interrupted. "He went after Princess Veronica?" He didn't notice the eyes of the Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena land on him.

"I can't be certain, but he did go after the one leading this attack. If it is Embla's princess, then he's in deeper trouble than I'd realized."

"Then we better go," Kiran declared. "We'll leave things here to you and Henry." The butler nodded and re-entered the battle. Kiran made his way to the Fallen Hero.

"Oh shit!" He narrowly dodged a sword swipe from his right side. He stepped back to see an Emblian sword fighter. He charged towards Kiran. The Summoner jumped back to evade the slash, but landed ungracefully and tripped backwards onto the ground. The sword fighter went for the kill again. Kiran raised an arm and closed his eyes. There was the sound of metal clashing and a lack of pain. Kiran opened his eyes and saw Alfonse had blocked the blade his his own. The prince took advantage of the soldier's surprise and quickly ended him with a single stab.

"Stay close," Alfonse advised Kiran, turning his back on the dying sword fighter. "You'll be safer next to us." Anna and Sharena caught up to the two, and the princess helped Kiran up.

"No running off on your own, you hear?" She admonished.

"Right. Sorry."

"Good. Now let's go help the idiot dragon that ran off on his own," their commander teased. The Summoner chuckled briefly before they went off together, the siblings by his side and Anna behind him. A few soldiers attacked them on the way but were quickly felled by his "bodyguards." The sound of Grima's dragon cry focused Kiran's attention on the head, which quickly disappeared. Kiran picked up the pace and his allies followed.

They arrived at an area between two walls, creating a small hallway of sorts. They saw at the end of the road Fallen Robin down on one knee, struggling to get up. In front of him, Kiran recognized, was Princess Veronica herself. The young girl was dressed in black and gold and had a red cape. The strange arch-shaped thing on her dull white-haired head... was something he never figured out. Was it a crown? A headpiece? What was that thing? She didn't seem to notice their presence though, more focused on delivering her brief monologue with that bland face of zero emotion. "Scurry, scurry, little Heroes... Steal for me. Spread destruction. Kill all those who stand in your way." Ooh, she narrowed her eyes. "This kingdom must fall. Once it's gone, no one will oppose me. Every Hero, in every world - they'll all be mine. Every last one."

"We won't allow it, Princess Veronica." The Dark Princess turned her head to Alfonse, who had his sword ready to attack. "And I will personally never forget this violation of my kingdom!"

"Oh, it's you." The bored look return to her face when she recognized the opposite kingdom's prince, princesses, and commander. "And after I went through all that trouble to arrange your playdate." She narrowed her eyes in curiosity at the unfamiliar face. "Now, who are YOU, stranger?"

"Hey Veronica. Name's Kiran." He gave her friendly smile and a wave. That stumped everyone into silence. Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena looked at their Summoner with raised eyebrows. He noticed. "What?"

Veronica too was shocked at the sheer casualness this unknown man displayed. Even in her confused state, she took notice of Breidablik. "You have that silly relic... You're the legendary summoner?" Really?

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Kiran chuckled at her reaction. He gave his "gun" a poke, looked at his first summon (who had gotten back on his feet) and frowned. "It's not what I expected it to be like honestly. Can you believe my first summon was him?" He pointed with his thumb at Grima. Said dragon was slowly making his way to his side. "You have any problems with your own Heroes?"

"... None." Veronica answered with a strange expression on her face, one directed at him. It was as if she couldn't process that, yes, this conversation was happening.

"Lucky," the summoner pouted. "I got hurt a lot because of Grima. Choking, slamming his foot on my head, pushed down. It hasn't been fun."

"Complaining... will only... make your," Grima panted, now with the group. "inevitable... demise... all the more... satisfying."

"You've got a Vulnerary Anna?" The commander, still in disbelief, got the item and handed it over to Kiran. "Thanks. Drink up. It'll heal you." He offered it to Grima. Said dragon had already taken it before he could finish, hastily drinking the the healing potion. He emptied it, and he felt fully revitalized. He crushed the bottle, casted the remains on the ground, and glared hatefully at the princess who humiliated him.

"Hey, I could have still used that bottle!" He ignored the red one's complaining.

"Enough of this." Seemed like Veronica snapped back to her senses at Grima's death stare. She raised a hand, still looking at the Summoner. "You will be the first to die. Oh... Xander!" At the call, almost immediately a blonde man on a horse arrived by her side. Seeing him in person, Kiran could see why he was intimidating. He simply gave off the vibes of someone you don't want to mess with. His black, purple, and gold Nohrian armor and his circlet accentuated his fearsome presence. And he had a purple cape. Anna, Alfonse, Sharena, Henry, Veronica, and now Xander. A lot of people with capes, Kiran noticed.

"You wish this one slain, Princess Veronica? As you wish." With nothing more to be said, the crown prince of Nohr unsheathed his sword. Xander held the Iron Sword by his side and gripped his steed's reins. Kiran was relieved when it wasn't Siegfried he'd pulled out. Oh yeah, an archer, a sword fighter, and a cavalry healer (Troubadour) were also by Xander's side. They'll be dealt with soon.

Alfonse gasped. "No! She has Xander, one of the most powerful Heroes from the World of Conquest!" He quickly drew his own sword.

Sharena readied her lance and shield. She turned back to Kiran and reassured, "Don't worry. We'll protect you, Kiran."

"Get ready, everyone." Anna, also battle ready, rallied. "Let's show this rotten princess what the Order of Heroes can really do!"

Grima's dark aura surfaced once more. He's fully prepared to attack.

The vibrating phone signaled to the Summoner that the battle apparently started. He whipped out the device and examined the enemy units. Xander (Level 3 while the others 2) was in between the sword fighter and the healer. They were in the back and the archer was a bit ahead of his teammates, though the archer was alone and closer to his own units. He looked across the battlefield at the actual physical enemies and back at his phone. His eyes darted between the two for a few seconds before he pocketed the phone, although he was still holding onto it. "Alfonse, Sharena." The siblings slightly turned their heads to him. "Team up against the sword fighter. Alfonse, let Sharena attack first and block what she can before finishing him. Be careful of Xander though. He'll interfere and get one of you if you two don't end it quick." He waited for their acknowledgement before moving on. "That just leaves the archer and the healer. Though, the healer might heal the sword fighter or Xander, one of those two, so that should leave the archer open for Grima."

"Why do you figure that?" Sharena asked curiously. A bit too curiously if that face of awe meant anything.

"Because he wouldn't be attacked yet, meaning he won't need to be healed. The sword fighter and Xander would be injured in their fight against you and Alfonse, so she would be away from the archer." He faced Grima. "Xander will most likely be the only one left. If Alfonse and Sharena don't defeat him by the time you're done with the archer, you can deal with him if you want."

"As if I need you to tell me that," scoffed the Fallen Hero. "I'll incinerate all those who oppose me."

That's good news, Kiran guessed. "Try not to hurt Alfonse and Sharena in the process, alright?"

"They should know to not stand in my way." Right...

"Be careful, alright?" The siblings warily nodded. "Anna," the commander kept her eyes on the enemy, but listened nonetheless. "killing the healer will make the battle easier. Go for her and then assist Alfonse and Sharena."

"Got it." She hoisted her axe on her shoulder. "We have our orders people. Onward!" The Askr trio charged ahead, Grima following with vengeful stomps. Kiran took out his phone once more, but kept his eyes on his battle. The sword fighter and archer were in front, Xander behind them and the Troubadour beside the Nohrian. As he suggested, Alfonse and Sharena focused on the sword fighter. Anna was behind them, probably planning to slip by during the fight. Grima was a ways behind. Does he not like running, Kiran questioned to himself.

The archer made the first move. He shot an arrow at Alfonse. He wasn't too concern. His sister saw the attack as well. She stepped in front of him, shield up. The arrow harmlessly bounced off the shield. Alfonse made no attempt to follow-up, instead immediately telling Sharena, "Keep defending, then attack!" His sister did so, and a sword hit her shield. She swung her shield to the side, rendering the sword useless for the counter, and reared her lance back. The opening was perfect and she took it. She thrust her weapon, the sword fighter unable to guard himself with his own shield in time. Her lance had barely entered his stomach when suddenly the soldier was hurled back. She barely saw the sword coming her way, but she couldn't do a thing.

Kiran was shocked at what just happened. He went back to his phone. He checked Sharena's HP, which was now missing a handful of points. He tapped Xander's sprite. On top of the screen was Xander's weapon, stats, and skills, and he took notice of "Reposition." One of Xander's Assist Skills was Reposition. How could he have not checked?! Damn! He tapped the archer. Just the weapon. The healer; just her Heal. As he was going for the sword fighter, he saw that the Emblian right then and there use up his turn. He was near the other sword unit, who briefly flashed a orange light. The screen switched to battle, one between Alfonse and Xander. The Nohrian prince took the lighter hit, and he lost more HP than Sharena. "Crap!" He repeatedly tapped the screen where he remembered the sword fighter sprite was, silently urging for the battle screen to go away faster. The sword fighter's info came up. Rally Defense he had. "Rrgh, should've checked..."

He looked back up to the field. Anna tried going for the healer, but she was blocked off by Xander. She readied herself to fight either despite the disadvantage while the siblings supported each other up. The healer did her job and restored the sword fighter's health. He went by Xander's side, ready to give support, as well as the archer. "Not good." Two of his units were injured, Anna was now in a three-on-one fight. Grima? He looked in the Fell Dragon's direction. He still moved at his own pace, unconcerned with his "teammates'" well-beings. At this rate, Kiran realized, Grima will be the only one left, and there was no way he was going to win by himself. He doubted he would be given a Retry either. They were all going to die because of his careless mistake.

He gritted his teeth and he tightened his hold on the items in his hand. Wait, items? Oh right! He checked his other hand. The Breidablik was still in his possession. What could that do though? Just examining it, it didn't look like it could summon any Heroes at the moment. Heroes... Perhaps Jakob and Henry could help? No. They had their own battle, and he was too far away from them. It would take too long to get them. What now? Perhaps he could use it as a weapon? He recalled the Book 2 Movie where the Summoner faced off against Veronica. Breidablik was used as a proper gun in that scene. Could that work? He aimed the relic at the ground and pulled the trigger.

 ***CLICK***

 ***CLICK***

"Crap." That confirmed he was essentially weaponless. He looked at his team once again. Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena were working together now against the enemy team. Grima was getting closer. He checked the health of the Askr trio. They were losing health, and the enemy units kept regaining their's. It was the fight against Minerva all over again, now much worse! "What to do, what to do?!" His units may not survive much longer. He had to help somehow, but how? He looked at Breidablik. It couldn't fire anything helpful. What was he going to with useless hunk of junk, chuck it at them? His eyes rapidly shifted to the battle, back to his phone, back to the battle, back to his phone.

"No choice!" He put his phone away and sprinted with all of his might.

* * *

Grima needed revenge.

The battle with those fliers in the World of Mystery had sapped him of whatever newfound strength he gained. When he reappeared back at the castle and was told of the revival of summoned Heroes by the butler, he was ready to march back to the World of Mystery to get his vengeance. The invading Emblians halted this vendetta, but he didn't care. Why go after few worms when he had hundreds coming his way? Slaughtering the Emblians was acceptable. They had a leader? Perhaps taking her down would grant him greater strength. Yes, that was what he decided to do. He would burn any who get in his way, kill the Emblian leader, and annihilate any stragglers.

Grima needed revenge.

He would pay back the humiliation he suffered a hundredfold. That little insignificant human girl utterly defeated him without effort with mere blasts from her tome. He loathed the fact that he was weak. This vessel's endurance would have been much greater, and his draconic self would have taken anything come his way with ease. Still, that would not stop him. As soon as this archer was dealt with and he gained whatever amount of power was bestowed to him, he would turn that brat into a dust in the wind.

A figure ran past him. His eyes curiously followed the identified Summoner. What was he doing? The human took a sudden stop near his comrades and reeled his arm back, the one holding the relic. He figured it out just as the Summoner threw the item right at the enemies. The relic didn't hit the humans at all.

The same could not be said for the horse. It hit the animal's head, or its helmet in the case of this armored horse. The horse wasn't hurt, but it was spooked. It shook its head and stepped a few paces back. Its rider was forced to calm it down. It seemed the the Summoner's sudden action distracted the other enemies as well, their attention switched to the horse rider. The Summoner turned his head back to his friends. "Anna, now!" The redhead prepared her attack and ran to the unfocused healer. Said healer's life was taken in two swings, after her horse took an attack to its face.

Grima turned his own attention on his intended target. He snapped back to his senses at the loss of the healer. He readied an arrow, but he was close enough. Grima summoned himself through the portal once more. His roar made the archer turn to him just in time to get a taste of his Fire Breath.

Just as he got an arrow to the shoulder. He hissed at the pain. Cursed weak body! He roughly pulled the arrow out of his vessel. The screams of pain from the ablaze human was not enough. Not after that shot. "Writhe in agony!" He blasted more flames onto the puny worm, his yells increasing in volume. Grima smiled in pleasure at the torment he inflicted, even after the tortured wails died down. He stopped his breath attack and took a moment to admire his work. Only for a moment though. He turned his eyes from the smoldering corpse to, Xander was it?

To his slight disappointment, he was off his horse and down on his knees. Judging by the positions of the Askr humans, they all struck him at once. The Hero lost consciousness and his body faded out of existence (also his horse). Did that happen to himself, Grima wondered.

No matter. Veronica was left alone now.

Grima needed revenge.

* * *

"Left all alone. Again? How dull." Kiran saw the discontent on Veronica's face. "I'll go console myself back home with a cup of tea." Holding her tome in one hand, she raised the other. Green bubbles formed in the air and they exploded. The Dark Princess casted this magic continuously, creating pseudo fireworks. Kiran had to cover his ears. They had the explosive sound to match he regretfully learned. That's when noticed many Emblian soldiers passing by him. Ah, they were retreating. A random cavalry unit come up to Veronica. She was hoisted up immediately. Before they left, the princess took one last look at her enemies, giving a glare to them all. Finally, her eyes landed on him.

Kiran responded with a grin and a wave goodbye. Again, she was confused by the action. She didn't think on it much though, as she commanded the cavalry unit to retreat. As they disappeared from his view, Kiran wondered if the friendly interactions made it easier to recruit Veronica in the future.

"That foolish princess is retreating with her Heroes." Anna stated, having settled down. She had a Vulnerary in her hand, and her weapon on the ground.

Alfonse came up beside her, eyes closed in thought. He too had his healing item out, sword sheathed. "The battle's won, but this didn't resolve a thing. The empire will invade again soon enough."

"Stubborn girl." She took a drink of her Vulnerary. "Why can't we just talk through this? These invasions are crazy. Honestly, that Veronica needs to grow up already. Where's her sense of diplomacy?" The lance that had been in her hand was suddenly thrown down at the ground. She stomped a foot. "Such a BRAT!" Drink from the Vulnerary.

Anna placed a hand on the princess' shoulder. "Sharena, don't let your emotions get the best of you - not on duty. I expect you to keep a level head if you're going to serve in this order. Hostility is their way, not ours."

"Sure, sure." Drink. "I mean, of course, Commander Anna."

Alfonse, seeing the two women were no longer in a talkative mood, addressed to the Summoner. "I'm sorry that you've been thrown into this brutal war with us, Kiran." He walked up to him and offered a smile and a hand. "But I'm glad you're here-" He paused. Kiran figured why. He extended an arm and gave the prince a handshake. "an official member of the Order of Heroes!"

"I'll do what I can." After that last battle, he needed to do more than that. When he let go of Alfonse's hand, he made his way over to the Breidablik. He picked it up and gave it a twirl. Yeah, he needed to do a lot more. "Let's head back to the castle. Don't want to keep Henry and Jakob waiting." The Askr team agreed. The women picked up their weapons and all three made their way back. Kiran made his way to follow, but remembered someone. He walked to the Fallen Hero. He was a fair distance away from the group. When he got closer, he noticed he was looking at something in the distance.

"Grima?" His name being said next to him diverted his focus onto Kiran. The look on Grima's face can be summed up in one word: hatred. Scary, the Summoner thought. He averted his eyes into the direction Grima was facing. The Emblians could be seen retreating still. He stared at them for a while. He didn't say a word, and neither did Grima.

Carefully, he reassured, "We'll get them next time."

"Hmph."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's head back to the castle." Kiran made his leave.

Grima glared at the Emblians, even after they were no longer in his sight. "I will not be made a fool of again." With a tightened fist, he vowed, "Brat, Summoner... Embla, Askr... Just you all wait. I'll bring the end. To all of you." With his business done, he followed after Kiran.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Kiran whipped out his phone.

"What," Veronica said, watching the Summoner fiddling with some unknown object, confused. "are you doing?"

"Alright, hope this works." Kiran finished and pointed Breidablik at the princess.

"Stand back," Xander declared, shielding Veronica with his sword.

Kiran pulled the trigger. "Black Knight, get him!"

"Fool." And then Xander died. He'll get better.

Veronica, meanwhile, was gobsmacked, jaw dropped and everything. "You like that?" Kiran cheered. "That's the power of microtransactions!"


	7. Chapter 5

Although he'd been to a funeral before, picking up dead bodies was completely different. Made him physically sick. The vomit proved it. At least no one complained when he dragged them by the arms or legs. He had no idea what was done with the Askr soldiers since he stuck to picking up the ones from Embla. It was much easier to get a corpse and throw it into the mass grave with the others. Easier or not though, it took a long while before the castle grounds were corpse free and the mounds of dirt placed back on the now corpse-filled hole. After everything, Kiran needed a a shower.

Grima's only offer to help was incinerating all of the corpses from the get go. As much as he wanted to save time, Kiran denied the "generous" offer.

Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena were checking up on all of their soldiers, leaving the two were to be standing around the Home area. Kiran played around with his Breidablik and Grima didn't want to be bothered if the "arms crossed and eyes closed" pose indicated anything.

Kiran didn't know about Grima, but he was bored. Was there anything to do around here? He looked around. No Friends. Missions saved for later he figured. He didn't feel like looking at Notifications. Feh was sleeping. Then again, Feh was only awake if she was tapped. Tapped probably equaled to waking her up. With nothing else to do, he made his way over to the owl. "Feh?"

"Feh..." The owl instantly arose from her slumber, though slightly drowsy. When she got a good look at him, the owl flapped her wings rapidly and with a twinkle(?) in her eyes. At least she was cheerful.

"Name's Kiran." Feh nodded her head. Seems like she can understand him. She then cocked her head. Kiran didn't fully understand, but could guess. "I got bored and decided to pass the time by talking with you."

"Feh." Now that he couldn't guess at.

"So... Anything interesting?"

"Feh." How exciting...

This was getting nowhere, Kiran concluded. Was that all she can say? She could certainly speak human whenever there was a Feh Channel. Then again, that could be "non-canon" or whatever. Perhaps the only updates he would get could only come from the Notifications board and Feh the owl was here for the simple "just because" reason.

He can't allow that. He's bored, goddammit! May as well test to see if she could talk. And what better way than to be direct?

"Can you talk? Human talk?"

"Feh?"

Well darn. Kiran sighed. "Guess not. Taking away my fun," he grumbled. "Stupid Fire Emblem Heroes."

"Fe-FEH!" The shriek from the owl made him jump back. He watched the owl fly off her perch and away from him. She landed clumsily on the ground, though kept her wide-eyed gaze on him. He stared back, hesitant to say anything else.

"What are you doing?" Kiran turned his head to Grima. He had one eye open. Feh's cry must have disturbed him from his "do not disturb" state.

"Talking with the owl," he said, pointing to the still shocked bird. Grima narrowed his eyes.

"For what reason?"

"I was bored."

Grima closed his eye. "Tsk. Foolish as usual."

"Guess I am," he agreed. He waved to Feh. "Talk to you later." He missed the look of confusion/wonder on Feh's face as he made his way over to the Fallen Robin. "So, what are you doing?" Grima ignored him, unless the sudden displeased face counted as a response. "Good talk." Kiran sat down on the bottom of the three stair steps, returning back to his previous activity. He poked Breidablik a few times. He flipped it in the air and barely caught it. He spun it on the ground.

Bored. He stared at Grima for a few seconds, pondering what to say. Finally, he said, "There's a hole in your cloak."

The Fell Dragon looked at him with a cold stare. "What?"

"Your shoulder," Kiran pointed.

Grima looked at the hole in the cloak. Ah right, his wound. The bleeding stopped, so it didn't really matter anymore to him. "A negligible injury. It will take more than an arrow to kill me."

Oh, he got shot? That's news to Kiran. "...You should see a healer. A hole in your shoulder is probably annoying."

The gaze was directed back at him. "Save your petty concern. I require no aid from the likes of you humans." Going into battle with an injured unit never happened in the game, but he was certain the injury wasn't going to magically heal itself. Can't exactly have Grima die again, this time from not having full HP. Kiran had to find a staff unit. Shame he didn't know his way around the castle.

"I see that the others have not yet arrived." Jakob, followed by Henry, entered the Home. Guess whatever business that had was done.

"Glad to see you two are alright," Kiran said. He hadn't seen them since the battle started. They appeared to be in one piece. Then again, Henry could be hiding a nasty wound under his shirt and probably still be all smiles.

"You're looking dandy yourself" Henry cheerfully observed before he sniffed the air. "You reek of death though."

"That's be-"

"Ooh, are you a Risen? I'd hate to kill you again after this nice conversation we just had."

"No Henry." Kiran raised a hand, amused. "I cleaned up the corpses. You know, from the bodies outside?"

"Oh that was a good time. I blasted apart so many enemies!"

"I shall prepare a bath for you at a later time," Jakob cut in, slightly grimacing at the stench. Kiran thanked the Butler. "You appear to be uninjured as well. That's one less concern. If you need, I can heal any injuries you may suffer in the future."

"Thanks again." Right, the Butler and Maid class could heal in Fates. Jakob's certainly reliable, and civil now that he thought of it. Would've been a shame if he acted like a douche to him since he wasn't Corrin. Wait, why was he being nice then? Probably his status as Summoner. He looked at the white-haired Heroes around him. Henry's fun as ever. Sucks he's low tier. Eh, he'd keep him around. Grima's still a problem, but he's Grima. What was he expec-

Wait, the Butler and Maid class could heal? Oh crap, they could! Kiran nearly forgot. Too much time playing Feh, not enough Fates. "Grima took an arrow to the shoulder."

"He did?" Jakob located the hole in the cloak the same time Kiran's words sunk in for the Fell Dragon. "Excuse me. I shall fetch a Heal staff immediately."

"As I said to," Grima started, but the Butler was already beyond earshot. He directed his rising ire to Kiran. "you, I require no aid."

Must remain calm, even if Grima could smell the fear he probably radiated. "A hole in your shoulder is probably annoying," Kiran restated in fake blandness. "Won't that affect you during a fight?"

"All those who oppose me shall be turned to cinders, no matter my condition." This early in the game as a launch unit, he'd believe it. If Grima was 5-Stars and Level 40 that was.

"Better to get rid of it instead of leaving it there, even if you say it doesn't mean anything," Kiran shrugged. "Besides, I can't exactly send you off into battle injured. "

"Tch," Grima looked at Kiran, examining him. "you're irritatingly enthusiastic of my well-being." He paused. "Or perhaps, this is for your own benefit." A half smirk.  
"You are unable to battle, am I not wrong? To ensure your survival, you intend to heal me so that you can hide behind me." A full smirk. "No, not just me. Those siblings and the red one as well. You wish to use me and them. You are concerned for others because you are concerned for yourself. Am I correct?"

"I can't say you're incorrect." Using FEH game logic, he could understand Grima's thoughts. He kind of needed these characters to beat the game, so not having them at full health was a hindrance to him. To any player really.

Grima blinked. That was a quick response. And the Summoner didn't even defend himself or retort against his reasoning. He simply agreed, or rather didn't disagree. The Fell Dragon honestly thought he'd bring up that laughable idea of caring-for-others-because-it's-right nonsense. Kiran saw the smirk vanish, but the Fallen Hero still seem amused. "It seems the Summoner does not match the image of "the Great Hero" the Askr humans talked about."

"Can't argue with that one." Grima's response was a huff of slight satisfaction and closed eyes. Seems the discussion was over between them. Kiran turned to Henry, who remained silent. His eyes were slightly open as always and the smile wasn't there. That face was pretty unnerving, especially on Henry. "Sorry about that. I hope we can get along, even if you probably don't think too highly of me right now."

That sent Henry back to his usual face. "Ah it's fine. I know the feeling." Right, Plegian Dark Mage. Crazy one at that. "I'm going to be fighting for you now, so tell me who you want dead and we'll be friends in no time."

Unfazed by that last part, Kiran responded, "Right. I'll rely on you in future battles." Until he gets replaced better mages. Like Halloween Henry.

"Oh boy, I can already tell we're going to have so much fun! Nya ha ha!" Kiran couldn't help but chuckle along side Henry. What a cool guy.

Kiran heard footsteps, and he turned to the source. Jakob returned and he was carrying a staff. The Butler walked over to Grima. "Pardon me." The Fell Dragon opened an eye. "I'll be healing your shoulder now." Grima scowled before closing an eye. Taking that as a "go ahead," Jakob focused and raised the staff. A flash of green light shined on the Fallen Robin. It soon died down, but Grima didn't even seem affected. Jakob lowered the staff and said, "Well then, that's that." Kiran was just going to assume the healing worked. Grima would probably "complain" if it didn't. Jakob walked over to him. "He's quite the rude one. I doubt he'll have any pleasant interactions with anyone."

"Yeah..." The same could be said for you Jakob, Kiran thought. "Still, he's fighting with us for a while. It's something we'll all have to get used to."

"Well, so long as he's not too much of a bother, I'll be willing to fight alongside him if you so wish."

"Grima is pretty tough. I should know," Henry chimed in. "He'll be a strong ally if he's on our side now." As soon as he goes up a few ranks, yeah.

"I see everyone is gathered here." They all turned their heads to Anna's voice. She, along with Alfonse and Sharena, had arrived, in a positive mood if the smile indicated anything. "Good. That means we can get down to business."

"Is there something going on, Commander?" Jakob asked with a serious face.

"Nothing grave, thankfully. Something exciting though." Anna raised her arm, showing off a large pouch that she was holding onto. She reached inside and pulled out a rainbow-colored sphere.

"An Orb," Kiran stated, feeling a little giddy. Did this mean that now-?

"Not just any orb, Kiran. An Orb for Breidablik!" Anna announced. "I did some more research on that relic, and found that it uses Orbs to Summon Heroes!"

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Sharena jumped, unable to contain her excitement. "Summon lots of Heroes Kiran! I want to meet them all!"

"Having more allies is beneficial," Alfonse said while trying to settle down his sister. "We'll need them in our fight against Embla, especially since Princess Veronica has Heroes of her own now."

"Think you can summon Robin?" Henry requested to Kiran. "I just feel silly for mistaking Grima for him, so I want to do it right."

"If I can make a selfish request, may you summon my liege, Corrin, as well?" Jakob added.

"I'll do what I can." The gacha gods could make it so he never summoned them.

"Alright everyone," Anna called out. "if you want to watch, then let's head over to the Summoning Temple." At Kiran's raised eyebrow, she answered, "It's where I called you here."

"Ah. How do we get there again?"

Anna chuckled. What? He just got here like a couple hours ago. No way he knows the area of anywhere, let alone directions to get there. "Just follow us." With that, she walked away, the Askr royal siblings following.

"Let's go meet some future friends!" Well, Sharena actually charged ahead of the redhead

"Sharena, get back here and calm down!" Alfonse was forced gave chase to his eager sister.

"Hmm hmm hmm," Henry went ahead, humming a tune. Jakob calmly walked after the others.

Just as Kiran took a step, he remembered the other unit. "C'mon Grima," he beckoned with two fingers before leaving.

The Fell Dragon, ignoring the hand motion, thought it over. Did he really want to waste any more time with these worms? Wasn't fighting in this army enough? Even that was too much. Admittedly, he was slightly curious of the summoning process. It supposedly brought him here after all. In regards to the Summoner himself, just being around him raised his desire to slaughter him. Unless he wanted to remain as weak as he was now though, he had to let that human live. He was the key to reaching his full potential again. Perhaps this summoning ritual may give him some answers on how that could be. It's worth observing at least. With his decision made, Grima followed.

* * *

Ah, so that's where he came from. The supposed summon tablet looked just like the one in-game. Made out of some kind of silver stone with a tree(?) design engraved on it and with a hole in the center. The tablet itself was in the middle of large decorated circle, its dull blue color covered by the silver designs, creating some kind of pattern he didn't recognize. Behind the Summoning area was a large arch, and he could see mountains in the horizon.

"This is it. This is where I summoned for Kiran," Anna said to the group of seven. She faced the Summoner himself "and now it's your turn." She handed him the Orbs bag and instructed, "You're supposed to place the Orbs inside of Breidablik until it's ready to fire. When that happens, aim at the summoning stone and shoot. It's like the first time you summoned Grima, only more... "formal," I'd say."

Kiran held the bag in one hand and Breidablik in the other. "Alright." He walked closer to the tablet and knelt down to place the bag on the ground. He took out an Orb and... where did this thing go? He rotated the pseudo-gun around, looked at every angle, but couldn't find any place where the Orb may go. It didn't help that he knew nothing about guns besides them going "BANG! BANG!"

"Having trouble, Kiran?" He looked up at Alfonse.

"Yeah, I don't know where the Orb goes," Kiran admitted.

"May I have a look?" Kiran shrugged and handed the two items over. Better than fiddling around with them by himself. Alfonse inspected Breidablik in confusion. Understandable since the prince and everybody in Fire Emblem also knew nothing about guns. Finally he said, "Perhaps in this hole here?" He had the Orb over the hole in the "barrel" of Breidablik. That's definitely not where ammo goes in normal guns.

"I guess." Kiran couldn't fault him for the idea. To humor him, he took the relic and Orb back and played along. Expecting nothing, he, along with Alfonse, was surprised when the Orb disappeared in rainbow flash when it touched the barrel. "Huh, it worked. Thanks Alfonse."

"Glad I could help," the prince responded with a small smile. "Now, please hurry with the wummoning. My sister's getting anxious." The two shared a chuckle. Alfonse returned to the group and Kiran went to get another Orb. Knowing it'll take five Orbs to Summon, he grabbed four at once and dropped them one at a time down Breidablik. It glowed blue slightly and the shine disappeared the next moment.

"Here we go." Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out. It was on the Summon tab. To his slight displeasure, Free Summons were not a thing yet, he noted when he saw the green Summon button with the Orbs cost of five. There were two banners though. It was currently on the "Legendary Heroes" banner, featuring Marth, Young Tiki, Male Robin, and Lucina. He looked at the other banner, "Deep Devotion," and the focus units were Camilla, Takumi, Lyn, and Roy. His mind instantly thought to go for Male Robin, but then he remembered Grima. Summoning for the tactician was probably not a good idea with the Fell Dragon here, no matter how much Henry may beg. Lucina? Same problem with Robin, but worse. Sadly, he rejected the Legendary Heroes banner (he'll wait for actual Legendary Heroes) and pressed Summon on the Deep Devotion banner. Coming out of nowhere, five lights appeared in the air in front of the tablet. Kiran saw blue, two reds, and two grays. "No Camilla." Randomly, he aimed at a Colorless and fired.

The other four lights disappeared and a colorless stone manifested itself onto the hole in the tablet. The red, blue, green, yellow, and purple lights that shot from Breidablik were absorbed by the Colorless stone. It glowed, and then a shining light burst from the tablet. The light shone to the sky. When it died down, in front of the tablet, a female figure stood. "What's her name again?" Just as the woman appeared, she instantly disappeared the next moment.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What the hell?" What just happened? Kiran looked at his phone. Serra the healer was on screen and it was asking if he wanted to redeem four Orbs or go back. So he did get her? Then where was she? Was she sent home? In the middle of a summoning session? That can't be it, can it?

"Kiran, what just happened?" Anna echoed his thoughts. Kiran saw that she and the others stood next to him. Looked like they were all curious about this predicament.

"It looked like you summoned a Hero, but they vanished," Sharena summarized with a hint of disappointment.

"That's not supposed to happen, I take it?" Jakob asked.

"Reminds me of a botched spell," Henry chimed in.

"No, that's definitely not what's supposed to happen," Kiran confirmed to the Butler. Annoyed, he grabbed four Orbs from the bag. "Let's do this again."

"Are you sure it will work this time?" Alfonse couldn't help but question.

"No idea." Kiran quickly inserted the Orbs and tapped the redeem button. He got up and aimed at the remaining lights that reappeared. He shot at a red this time. The process repeated and all of them minus Grima stared in anticipation. At the end, another female figure appeared. After noticing the pink hair tied by a white headband and the two braids, Kiran's eyes then focused on her clothing. Lack of actually. She looked like she only wore the white bra and panties, including the sandals he guessed. She had a thin veil covering her legs if that counted for something. Around her wrists here spiked rings, and attached to them was a long piece of cloth. In her hand she wielded a Steel Sword.

"I'm Olivia, a traveling dancer. And I'm pretty sure that, um, my skills might be useful. Maybe?" The Dancer got increasingly nervous as the group stared at her.

"Hey Olivia!" The Plegian Dark Mage waved.

"I-Is that you Henry?" Olivia quickly made her way to him. "Thank goodness you're here. It's nice to see a familiar face. Oh, and Anna too!"

The commander recomposed herself. "Sorry, you must be talking about one of my sisters."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The Dancer looked away in embarrassment. "I forgot about that."

"Don't worry about it. For now, I'd like to welcome you to the Order Of Heroes!"

"Order of Heroes?"

"I'll explain later. Kiran, keep summoning." The Summoner was silent. She turned to him and saw that he was focused on the Dancer. She snapped her fingers in his face. "Kiran!"

That snapped him out of his gazing. "Sorry. I was distracted by Olivia's clothes."

"Eek!" Oliva blushed and hid behind the closest person, Henry. The Dark Mage couldn't help but laugh at the reaction. "P-Please don't stare," she muttered.

"Kiran, you shouldn't be staring at women like that," Sharena admonished. Alfonse, Anna, and Jakob also had a disapproving look.

"Sorry," he said as he went back to business. Four orbs in, redeem, wait for lights. He shot at the red again since that clearly yielded results. A few moments later there was a man. Eliwood huh, Kiran thought, just as he vanished. "Aw c'mon!" He screamed in irritation.

"A Hero disappeared again," Alfonse confusedly whispered.

Sharena asked, "Do you what's going on, Commander Anna?"

"No idea." She put a finger on her cheek. "The research I did never said anything about Heroes vanishing when they're summoned."

"Peculiar," commented Jakob, hand on chin. "Those other two disappeared, yet this Olivia woman stayed. I can't seem to think of a reason why that is."

As they pondered, Kiran hurriedly and angrily reloaded Breidablik and summoned on the last Colorless. Another male showed up. He muttered to himself the archer's name, Gordin-

And he's gone.

"FUCK!" He stomped the ground and he was sure he'd break Breidablik with his death grip.

"There goes another one," Sharena sighed.

Grima spoke up with, "This has been both disappointing and amusing."

Kiran was now on the ground, sulking. "Quiet Grima. Let my cry in peace."

The Fell Dragon quipped, "I can end your misery right now if you want."

"Thanks for the offer." Sadly, he reached for the final three Orbs in the bag.

"Perhaps we should stop and look over the relic," Jakob suggested. "try to figure out what's causing these mishaps."

"If we can that is," Alfonse interjected. "I researched the divine relic myself, and there were zero mentions of Breidablik not working properly, let alone how to go about repairing it."

"Besides, this is the last summon. Let's just hope for something, anything," Kiran softly said, pressing on the redeem button and putting the phone back in his pocket.

Anna tasked herself, "I'll try to dig a little deeper into Breidablik when we get back."

Olivia with wide eyes cut into the conversation, "Wait, did he just say Grim-"

"SMOKE!" Kiran excitedly stood up and everyone's attention was drawn to the tablet. It had released a puff of smoke on the ground. Light shone from it, but it got larger, brighter. It engulfed the entire circle the tablet was built on. The eight observers had to shield their eyes. It was a few seconds before it faded away, and when they all looked at the results, they saw a woman with a Killer Lance riding on a horse. Her breastplate with pauldrons and gauntlets were colored dark gray and gold. Under the armor she wore what appeared to be a white turtleneck buttoned at her neck as well as a black skirt with her black leggings. Along with that were her armored heels, gold, gray and black. Her most distinctive feature was her twin-tailed cotton candy hair, blue with pink tips, all with a white headband and bow. One of her eyes was covered by her hair.

The woman jumped off of her horse and exclaimed with a cheerful smile, "I'm Peri. P as in pierce! E as in eviscerate! R as in rupture! And what's the I for...? Injure! I'm a cavalier from Nohr, so just point me in a direction and I'll get stabby!"

"YES!" Kiran celebrated. He put down Breidablik, dashed towards Peri, and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to have you here!"

"Ooh, is it huggy snuggly time? Alright then!" She dropped her weapon and returned the hug in earnest. "You're a good hugger. Let's be friends!"

Friends with Fates' bloodthirsty psycho killer that many people didn't like?

It was a definite YES.

"Sure. I'll let you kill a lot of enemies."

"Wow! We're gonna be such good friends!" Was she rubbing her face on his hair? "And you smell of blood! Yay! Best buddies!" Oh right. He needed a shower after this. No wait, a bath. Showers haven't been invented yet.

The two eventually released their grips on one another. "C'mon Peri. The group's back there," Kiran pointed to the others.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she said while retrieving her lance and gesturing to her horse.

"Looks like you two got close fast," Anna teased Kiran when the two arrived.

Kiran chuckled. "Sorry. Got excited when a Hero actually came."

"It's nice to meet you all," Peri greeted. Then she saw someone. "Jakob, you're here too?"

"Hello Peri," the Butler greeted, less than enthusiastic.

"Good. Can you make me some black tea? I'm in the mood for some."

"No."

Peri whined. "Aw, just like last time you refused! Why not?"

"I have other matters to attend to. You'll have to make some yourself."

As Peri complained to Jakob, Anna asked Kiran, "Is that all of the Orbs Kiran?" His response was tossing the empty bag to her. "Then it looks like we're finished here."

"So we recruited two Heroes from this summoning session," Kiran let out a sigh of disappointment. "Less than I'd imagine."

"It's not your fault Kiran," Alfonse comforted. "There's just something wrong with Breidablik."

Sharena patted the Summoner's shoulder. "Besides, two Heroes are better than none. It's still amazing that you can summon them."

"Don't be too down. I'm sure we'll solve this problem eventually," Anna said with a smile. "Now let's head back to the castle and give our new Heroes a warm welcome. It's near dinnertime anyway."

Jakob overheard that. "Then I shall help with dinner preparations."

"Ooh me too." Peri raised a hand. "I'm a good cook, so I can help."

"Looks like everyone here is getting hungry. Let's get going then!" Henry declared.

"Um, I can help too," Olivia offered.

"C'mon everyone!" Anna announced and then moved ahead. Everyone followed. Alfonse kept an eye on Sharena, who introduced herself to Olivia and Peri, giving friendly greetings. Olivia listened to Anna explain their situation in Askr. Jakob was recalling the ingredients they had back at the castle. Henry was conversing with Peri, and the two seemed to be getting along. Two stayed behind.

Kiran picked up Breidablik and proceeded to follow the group. "You performed inadequately." He stopped at Grima's words.

"I know." He looked at the relic. "I just don't know what's wrong with this thing."

"Expected. You place blame on something else. Have you considered that perhaps the fault lies in you," Grima mocked with a smirk.

"The fault lies in me?" Kiran placed his hand on his chin. "What do you mean?"

"Humans are always at fault. I don't see why this is no exception." Silence fell between them, Kiran taking in Grima's words. The Fell Dragon then walked away from the Summoner.

Was he at fault? What did he do wrong? He just summoned like everyone else did in-game. While he got Olivia and Peri, Serra, Eliwood, and Gordin might as well have been sent home. What was different about those two?

He traced his steps back to his first summon, Grima. He replaced Virion, and he couldn't come up with a reason why that was. There was no connection he could make right now, no clue or hint anywhere. What about Jakob and Henry? They weren't supposed to be starter units. The starter units were Matthew and... that Mage unit, yet they were replaced by the Awakening's male Dark Mage and Fates' Butler. Then that lead to this summoning session. Serra, Olivia, Eliwood, Gordin, and Peri. What separated Olivia and Peri from the others? Gender? No, Serra would have been recruited if that were the case. Age? No, Gordin would have been the only one excluded. Hair color? Well, Serra's hair color was similar to Olivia and Eliwood's red hair mixed with white would make pink.

No connection. There had to be one though. Why did he only get Awakening's Dancer and Fates' bloodthirsty Cavalier?

Wait a minute.

Henry and Olivia: Awakening.

Jakob and Peri: Fates.

Serra, Eliwood, and Gordin: other.

Kiran froze.

Could he only Summon Heroes from Awakening and Fates?!

"Crap."

* * *

 **Omake**

Coming out of nowhere, five lights appeared in the air in front of the tablet. "Huh, all Colorless." Rolling along with it, Kiran shot at the top.

 _1 minute later_

Anna asked in awe and shock, "Did you just summon five Takumi's?"

Yes, he did summon five pineapples. Sharena was busy trying to make friends with them all. Too bad they were all glaring at one another though. Still, Kiran was satisfied with the results.

"Breidablik's glowing again," Alfonse pointed out.

Kiran warned to the archers and princess, "Get out of the way!" They did so and Kiran shot.

"Need me? Alright, I'll help. I'm Takumi, a prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine Fujin Yumi. Which makes me pretty useful, I'd say." Except no, because he had a Silver Bow.

"Aargh!" Kiran turned at Grima' shout. The Fell Dragon was buried underneath a pile of feathers, badges, and shards. "Someone's going to die for this!"

Kiran walked over to Grima with a smile and crouched down. "Relax. This is a good thing."

"And why is that?"

"Because we're ready for Arena!"


	8. Legendary Lucina

"Grima," Kiran pointed. "you got-"

"I'm," **SPLAT! SPLAT!** "fully aware." He threw away the arrows he removed from his chest.

"How'd-"

"Ask your new Hero." He glared at the blue princess.

"Be grateful I can't shoot more than two." Legendary Lucina spat back.

"Wonder how good a Brave Bow build is for you," Kiran mumbled. "Why'd you shoot him anyway Lucina?"

She growled. "Do you want me to list the reasons?"

Grima scoffed. "Oh please. There's a million of me in the Outrealms. I can't possibly be the one to destroy your world specifically."

"Whether it's you, a female you, or any other version, the Fell Dragon still caused death and destruction to my home! You're deserving of far worse than what I gave you!"

"You're lucky I didn't have Expiration equipped when you found me. Attack me again," Grima smirked. "and you'll see the result will be different."

Lucina readied her bow. "Bring it monster."

"You better stop fighting," Kiran intervened. "or I'll S-Support you two."

"Don't you dare!" Lucina shrieked.

"... Again?."

"What do you mean AGAIN!?"

"It's too late. You're already at C-Support." Kiran showed them his phone with a shit-eating grin.

"You dastard!" Kiran had a sense of deja vu while he was being chased by the new Legendary Hero.

"Did Kiran make you two support?"

"What do you think?" He answered to normal Lucina.

"She'll come around eventually," Spring Lucina commented.

Masked Marth groaned. "Unfortunately."

"So we're not S-Supported anymore, right?" Brave Lucina asked.

"It's not you." Grima patted her shoulder. "It's the Summoner."

"I don't think that's the right line."

"I don't care."

"What's with all the noise," Female Grima joined in. The Fell Reincarnation merely pointed his finger at the Summoner and Brave Lucina. "Ah..." She frowned.

Grima smirked at the Fell Vessel, who was currently being hugged by three versions of Tharja. "My harem's still bigger."

"Your waifus are still shit."

* * *

 **So you're probably wondering where I was for the past couple months.**

 **I was lazy. Simple as that.**

 **Also, I was working on another concept story that has yet to be released as of the current date.**

 **And I was lazy on that mini project too.**

 **So when's the next real chapter of this story? I'm not sure.**

 **Apologies for the wait, and again for a longer wait since I don't have anything done for Chapter 6 as of right now.**


	9. Chapter 6

"Peri."

"Yes?"

"Your cooking," Kiran held up his fork with a piece of red meat. "is the best."

"Yay! Glad you like it!" Kiran smiled at the cheering girl next to him before turning to the butler on the other side of the table.

"You too Jakob. My compliments to the chef."

"I aim to please," he said with a satisfied smirk. At the praise or his own dinner, Kiran couldn't tell.

A small feast was made to celebrate the day's events just like Anna had suggested. Peri and Jakob made it all in a short amount of time. Well actually, they had the assistance of the cooks already there assigned to the mess hall, but the two took control. Jakob did anyway. Peri seemed to be doing her own thing when Kiran took a look inside and offered to help. He was promptly kicked out. He couldn't complain, especially after tasting their exquisite dishes: fresh bread, vegetable salad, tangy coleslaw, macaroni, steaks with berry glaze, steak sandwiches, beef stew, berry pudding, and berry tart.

"You two must've had a lot of practice." In goes another bite of rare steak.

"I've been cooking since I was a little girl."

"One of the requirements of being a butler." What about maids, Kiran asked in his head. Specifically, Felicia. "Although, I was assigned kitchen duty every now and then back in Lady Corrin's army. My skills certainly weren't dulled."

"I had kitchen duty also. Lord Corrin always praised me for my food too."

"I can certainly see why," Kiran said, cutting another slice.

Jakob narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what did you say just now?"

"...I can certa-"

"No, not you. Peri!"

"Hmm?"

"What did you call Lady Corrin?"

"Lady? Silly Jakob," Peri giggled. "Lord Corrin isn't a girl. You should know this."

"What?!" Jakob exclaimed. Kiran raised an eyebrow, interested. He didn't think he would run into Corrin (and Robin's) gender issue this soon. "I'll have you know that I served Lady Corrin for years. She is most definitely a woman!"

"Are you dumb?" Uh oh. Peri had that annoyed look on her face. "You're a terrible butler if you can't even remember Lord Corrin's a man."

"Stop!" Kiran placed his had in between them. The two retainers looked to him with frowns. "Corrin is a man where Peri comes from, and Corrin is a woman where Jakob comes from. There, problem solved."

"...Huh?" Peri tilted her head. "What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid I also don't follow."

Alright, how to explain? Kiran slowly began, "So, both of you are certain on Corrin's gender right?" He got nods. "That means, when I summoned Peri, she came from a world where Corrin was a man. When Anna recruited you Jakob, she got you from a world where Corrin was a woman. So, you two both come from different worlds, Corrin's gender being a difference between those worlds." He paused to see Peri and Jakob's reactions. The cavalier still looked dumbfounded while Jakob had his eyes closed in thought.

"...Argh, this is so confusing!"

Kiran sighed. "Corrin's a man and a woman. There."

"Oh, I get it now! Wait, Corrin's a boy and girl!? How does he-she do that?"

"Don't worry about. Eat up before all this gets cold." Kiran raised his fork to her face.

"Oh, you're feeding me? Thanks!" She bit the steak off his fork. "Hwere! Hab som uf mine!" He accepted the bread dipped in beef stew.

"A world where Lady Corrin is a man," Jakob mumbled. "Odd to think about, but if they're alike I'm certain "he" is almost as great a liege as Lady Corrin."

Kiran agreed, on the part where it was odd to think about. Jakob and Felicia were usually considered as the first retainers that joined Corrin's party. In Jakob's case, he's usually associated with being Female Corrin, who in turn was associated with Nohr, the Conquest route. Nothing out of the ordinary there. At least, until Peri mentioned Corrin being a Male Corrin, who was usually depicted as the one who chose Hoshido, the Birthright route. The route Peri didn't belong in.

Fates wasn't exclusive though. Male or Female Corrin could be on either side. Being Male or Female had no bearing on choosing Birthright, Conquest, or Revelations. This case of reverse depictions wasn't technically an inconsistency.

No, Kiran decided as he finished his steak. It's inconsistent.

* * *

It was a new day, and Anna was gracious enough to give him a tour of the castle. Living quarters, armory, training grounds, cafeteria, stables, infirmary, and such. "That concludes the tour!"

"I don't have to pay for it, right?" Kiran said with a smirk. Inwardly, he asked himself where was where. Too much to remember.

"No. But," Anna gave Kiran an innocent look. "I wouldn't mind if you were feeling generous."

Kiran's smirk widened. "Jokes on you. I don't have any money."

"Hmm, I think we need a new Summoner." Anna chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find your way around eventually. Just let me, Sharena, or Alfonse know if you're not sure where certain places are." With that, she went off. Kiran looked around to see that he was back at the "home screen." Speaking of, he brought out his phone, the screen showing where he was. He pressed the Battle button at the botttm.

"Geez, was this what it looked like back then?"

Story Maps, Special Maps, Arena Duels, Training Tower, and "?" were the only options available. Scratch that, the Training Tower and "?" were locked. Was the Training Tower always locked? What was even the unknown space? The "?" space taking up the bottom right was eventually replaced with the Events tile, which consisted of Voting Gauntlets, Tempest Trials, and Tap Battles. Furthermore, there were only five spaces. There used to be six, the top left, which was currently empty, being taken up by a mysterious "?" tile that hadn't yet been revealed when he was summoned here to Askr.

Kiran sighed. He truly was back at the beginning of Fire Emblem Heroes. Back when healers sucked, weapon refinery didn't exist, skill inheritance wasn't even a concept, and Takumi was a near unstoppable force. "Looks like I gotta adjust to the early days of FEH."

"Feh?"

Kiran looked over to his side to see the messenger owl looking at him. He patted the bird's head. "Don't worry about it Feh." As the owl melted at his touch, Kiran focused back on the screen. He touched the Special Maps. Looked like Virion was available. He tapped the option. The Hard level with the level 15 recommendation was currently out of the question. The level 5 map was doable though. Sure, not everyone was level 5, but he could make it work. After all, he had summoned a three and four star unit the other day. Kiran nodded to himself. This was the perfect excuse to test them out, and he'd get Virion as a reward. Sure, he'd be a one star, but that didn't matter. If his theory about his busted summoning was true, he needed all of the units he could get. He tapped the Normal Virion map, and pressed Fight.

Instead of the Virion map with his chibi units against enemy chibis, his phone instead displayed a red arrow. Under that read 1152 meters.

"Of course it can't be that easy." He tapped the screen, making the pseudo compass disappear. He made to leave. "Alright, time to find Grima, Olivia, Peri, and one other."

"Feh?" The owl wondered why he stopped.

Kiran assured, "I'll be back. I've got stuff to do."

The bird seemed to understand when she lifted her wing, as if to wave farewell.

The Summoner paused. Looking at her, he was reminded. "Actually, do you have anything for me?" Feh tilted her head. "Do you have any Orbs or something?"

"Feh!" The bird reached under her body and revealed two Orbs. Kiran stepped closer, and Feh stepped back to reveal another two Orbs hiding in her nest.

"Nice! Thanks Feh." He gave her a brief headpat before he collected the four Orbs and placed them in the pouch he returned to Anna, which she gave back after dinner last night. The owl cooed again, and he noticed she was tilting her head.

"Wondering how I knew you had Orbs?" Feh nodded rapidly. He smirked and gave her a wink. "I think you know."

The bird silently stared at him for a moment. Then the answer seemed to struck her. She flapped her wing in excitement. "Feh!"

Kiran held a finger to his lips. "Keep a secret?" He got a nod in return. "Good. Now, time to find the others. Later." Kiran turned and left, Feh hooting at his departure. Feh watched him leave with a glint in her eye until he was out of sight.

* * *

Aimless wandering allowed Kiran to get more familiar with the castle. There was one benefit. Still doesn't change the fact that it was a good fifteen minutes before he ran into somebody though.

He found her in the stables. "Hey Peri."

"Oh hello Kiran!" The girl paused feeding her horse to face him.

"I need your help to murder somebody."

"Really!? Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Her horse neighed, seemingly in excitement.

"Yep," Kiran muttered as he watched Peri and her horse cheer. "Convincing her was as easy as I expected."

* * *

The two watched in silence before she lost patience. "Urgh, can we go kill now!?"

Kiran patted her head. "Not yet."

"Huh?" Olivia turned around at the noise. Her face went red when she saw that she had an audience. "Eep!" She fiddled with her hands and looked at them with a uneasy smile. "How long were you two standing there?"

Kiran complimented, "You dance good."

"Kinda reminds me of Laslow." Kiran snorted at Peri's comment.

"Th-Thank you, and I'm not sure who Laslow is, but thank you too." Her face grew even redder and her eyes darted around the courtyard, unable to make eye contact with them anymore. "Oh gods! This is SO embarrassing!"

Feeling bad, Kiran got straight to the point. "I need your help with something."

"Huh? What do you need help with?"

Peri, still enjoying her head pat while petting her own horse, chimed in. "To kill somebody!"

"...Eh!?" Olivia stepped back, clearly startled.

Kiran sighed in amusement. He clarified, "There's a guy named Virion a ways away from here. We're gonna fight and recruit him."

"What!?" Peri yelled in betrayal. "We're not going to kill him!?"

"We'll kill his Emblian goons."

That calmed her down. "Oh, okay."

"Virion?" Olivia repeated, recognizing the name. "He's here?"

"Yep. So, you in?"

"Well... I suppose so." Olivia's mind then registered what Kiran said. "You said "Emblian goons?" Virion is with Embla right now?"

"Yep."

Olivia made a determined face. "Yes. I'll help. I'll help you bring Virion to our side."

* * *

"Henry! Come on, where are you man!?"

"Henry! Henry!" Olivia coughed. "Goodness, I'm not used to raising my voice."

"Blood Bird Buddy! Come out and play with us!"

It had been more than a half hour since finding Olivia that they decided to go look for the Plegian Dark Mage. Why him specifically? Well, Olivia figured that Virion may be friendlier if he saw two members of the Sheperds. That, and Peri gave off bad vibes. Not to say Henry doesn't give off a similar feel, but the Dark Mage was Olivia's friend. Kiran accepted that explanation and they went off to find him. He wasn't in any of the rooms, and asking around resulted in generic soldiers shaking their head with a nervous beads of sweat rolling down their faces. Turned out that not many people want to interact with the guy who kept talking about blood every other sentence. Really, Kiran should've figured it out when he took so long to find Peri.

"Henry!"

"Henry!"

"Blood Bird Buddy!"

"Cease your yammering!" The group stopped and saw the body-snatched tactician walking up to them.

"R-Robin!" Olivia's eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

Grima turned his agitated eyes to her, though he did sport a smug face. "You must be one of my vessel's comrades. Unfortunately for you, it is I, Grima." Olivia, slightly hyperventilating, took three steps back.

Peri's face scrunched in confusion. She asked Kiran, "Is this guy an enemy? He looks like one. Should I get stabby with him?"

Grima sneered at her. "Try it if you don't value your pathetic life."

"He's not an enemy, but he hates all of us,' Kiran answered easily.

Peri nodded in understanding before she frowned again. "Wait, then why is he with us?"

"Because he hates the guys we're fighting more than he hates us."

"Oh okay, he's an ally. I get it now!"

"Make no mistake," Grima retorted. "If I had it my way, you'd all perish before me. However, circumstances have forced me to fight for this miserable group of worms." He clenched a fist. "And I must repay that Emblian princess for the humiliation she stained upon me!"

"Speaking of Embla, mind tagging along with us?"

Olivia nearly shrieked at Kiran's request. Grima huffed. "Join you on what exactly?"

"I've got word that Virion, one of the Shepherds," at the word, Grima growled. "is around and is apparently fighting for Embla. We're going to beat and recruit him. We were looking for Henry to join us, and I was going to ask you afterwards. Since you're here now though...?"

"Is this some sad attempt at you trying to win my favor?" Grima mocked. "Laughable. Fortunately, I see no reason to refuse. This is the perfect chance to not only gain more power, but to crush one of those followers of that son of Naga."

"No!" Olivia cried out with shaking fists. "I-I won't let you kill him just like that!"

Grima huffed. "As if you can stop me. But don't worry." Grima's dark aura manifested. "Your time will come eventually. You and the rest of those accursed Shepherds." Olivia couldn't look at him anymore. She closed her eyes and hugged herself in an attempt to stop her shivers.

"Can I kill him now?"

"No Peri," Kiran shot down while lowering her lance. He said to Grima, "Save that for the battle, will ya?" as he went over and patted the scared Dancer's back.

"Don't order me around." Nonetheless, Grima complied with a tisk, his malicious aura disappearing.

"There, there." Kiran placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "It's alright now."

As she shook, he barely heard her whisper, "How... how are you so okay with him? Why are you letting him join us?"

Kiran's grip tightened. He answered softly, "I don't want to die."

A moment of silence followed, broken by Olivia's simple quiet response, "...Okay."

"Are you finished?" Grima glared at Kiran with impatience. "Then let's go find and destroy that worm already."

"Yeah yeah," Kiran sighed with a dismissive wave. "Just gotta find Henry. Don't suppose you know-?"

"Don't bother asking."

"Figured."

"Caw! Caw!"

"Ah there they are!" Everyone turned to see the smiling Dark Mage walking towards them, a crow sitting on his finger. "So, you need me for something?"

Kiran, relieved that they no longer had to search the castle, answered, "Yes actually. How'd you know?"

Henry patted the bird's head. "You passed this guy here and he told me you were looking for me. So, what are we doing?"

"Hey Henry!" Peri greeted with a excited smile. "We're gonna thwack some baddies and spill their blood!"

"Oh neat!" Henry sent his crow friend away and pulled out his tome. "Lead the way!"

Kiran nodded while pulling out his phone. "Alright, follow me." He went off, and the others followed.

"I'm gonna stab this right through their intestines! What are you gonna do?"

"I was thinking about a curse that makes blood shoot out their mouths! It'd be like a fountain!"

"No Henry! One of the people we're fighting is Virion?"

"Virion?"

Grima scowled the whole journey.

* * *

Granted, he had a feeling something like this would happen, but "I didn't think we'd split up."

"It does not matter," Grima dismissed, making his way towards the enemies. "I'll finish them off regardless."

When they arrived at the designated spot, a light enveloped the party. Peri, Olivia, and Henry appeared elsewhere and each of them saw a stone barrier nearby. Awaiting inside were a Thief, a healer, a Red Tome mage, and the Elite Archer himself, Virion. Looking at his phone, Kiran saw that he and Grima were apparently in the top left corner, closest to Virion. The Peri sprite was making her way to the healer.

"Dumb wall! Hyah!"

And she was already breaking the stone. Good.

Olivia and Henry also decided to engage combat, the Plegian closest to the dagger-wielding Thief and the dancer to the mage. Kiran's eyes widened at the positions. Oh no! Olivia was in range against both the mage and Virion!

He dashed past Grima and yelled out, "Peri! Take out the healer and go for Virion next!"

"Okey dokey!" For the second time, Peri broke down part of the wall, and this time the obstacle between her and the Cleric was gone. With a manic grin, she ordered her horse to get closer to her target.

"No," Grima snarled. "That "Virion" worm is mine!" He summoned himself and, aiming at the nearest stone, his Fire Breath destroyed it. He went to work on the next one. Once he finished, he heard the human on the horse celebrating.

"Who's next? Is it you?" Her horse sped its way to-

"There you are." The archer took a hit from the lance, but wasn't out just yet. He jumped back and shot an arrow to the horse rider. Grima smirked. "You're mine! Die worm!"

Virion heard a familiar voice. He turned to Robin, but the brief relief he felt perished once he saw the dreaded dragon head. He could barely whisper in fear and awe "Grima" before fire engulfed him.

The Fell Dragon contently listened to the screams.

Peri whined. "Argh, I was gonna kill him! No fair!"

Kiran patted her shoulder. "Everyone got one. It's totally fair."

"No fair," the crazed woman insisted. "I sliced him! That means he was mine!"

"Don't worry. There will be more people to kill in the future."

Peri brightened up instantly. "Really? Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yay!"

Henry, who was watching the exchange, chuckled. "Our Summoner is kind of fun, huh?"

"That's not important right now!" Olivia chastised furiously. She marched up to Kiran with tears in her eyes. "Virion is dead! You let Grima murder him!"

He winced. Right. He did let that happen. That's how the map was played in Heroes though. Just kill all the enemies and you were good. Now how to explain that properly and positively?

Fortunately or unfortunately, Grima cut in. "Of course. Our objective was to destroy them all, was it not?" He said this with a dastardly grin on his face.

"No! We were," Olivia closed her eyes, her vision blurry. "We were... supposed to talk to him. Make him join our side!" She covered her mouth as she wiped her tears. "Now he's... Now he's-"

"About to arrive." Everyone looked at Kiran, who had his phone in hand, in confusion. He raised Breidablik and fired. The five lights fired merged together to form a silverfish-blue haired man wearing a cravat and noble looking attire. In his hands was a Iron Bow.

"I am Virion, the finest archer of the fairest of realms. Delighted to be of service."

"Virion!" Olivia ran up to him in sniffles. "You're okay!"

"Indeed, but dry those tears first Olivia!" The archer comforted. He took out and offered a handkerchief, which Olivia graciously accepted. "It breaks my heart to see a lady crying in such distress."

"Good to see you haven't kicked the bucket yet!"

Virion friendly greeted him, "Ah Henry my good man. How do you fare?"

"Got a little nick from your Thief friend." Henry pointed at the knife wound on his chest.

"Oh! My sincerest of apologies!"

Henry waved it off. "Nothing a little hex can't cure."

"Hmph. Still alive. What a nuisance."

Virion glared. "Why are you here? What, pray tell, are you doing here Grima?"

The dragon huffed and crossed his arms. "I see no reason to explain myself."

Seeing as he wasn't going to receive an answer from him, Virion asked Kiran the same question. He answered simply, "He's our ally."

Virion blinked. "Surely you jest."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Is this guy our ally now?"

"Yes Peri." With her hopes of taking back the kill Grima stole from her dashed, she lowered her Killer Lance in disappointment.

"You're speaking truth!?" Virion nearly yelled in surprise and anger. "T-This cannot be!"

Kiran scratched his head. "I know how you feel. But, his goals align with our's right now. So we'll have to work with him for the time being."

"Work with that monster?" Virion glanced at the Fell Dragon, who paid them no mind. Virion stared at the face of Robin, his tactician. Seeing his body used like this was nothing short of revolting. He gripped his bow tightly, fearing he might snap it. "Though you have freed me from Embla's control, and I fight for your cause, I will never accept him as an ally."

Kiran nodded. "Fair enough." He briefly looked at his phone, which displayed the distance to presumably back towards Home. "Well, time to go. Anna will give you a proper welcome to the Order of Heroes back at the castle."

"Anna? Ah, one of those lovely merchants?" Virion questioned.

"Sure." With that, Kiran marched, and the rest followed.

"All this way to recruit that weakling."

"At least you got stronger from that battle."

"That worm barely gave the slimmest of a power increase!" Grima hissed. "The result was not even worth it seeing as how that human didn't even perish properly. What a waste of time this all was."

Kran shrugged. "There's always more fights coming. And good thing he wasn't dead permanently. I need as many Heroes as I can get."

"Yes, because you're a failure of a Summoner."

"Thanks for the reminder."

Grima grunted in annoyance. "I've had enough of you. Do not disturb me any longer."

"Yeah yeah." Grima shot him a deadly look, but Kiran already stared ahead, attempting not to focus on the Fallen Robin.

In the back a fair distance away was Virion talking with a dry-eyed Olivia and Henry. As they talked, Virion kept cautious eyes on Grima and Kiran. In front of them was Peri on her horse, already thinking of the next battle and how she'll slaughter everyone, sharing her ideas with her ride, who seemed just as eager.

While the rest made conversation, the Summoner and the Fell Dragon walked in silence.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Wondering how I knew you had Orbs?" Feh nodded rapidly. He smirked and gave her a wink. "I think you know."

The bird silently stared at him for a moment. Then the answer seemed to struck her.

Instantly, she flew right in front of his face and slapped his cheeks with her wings.

"How far is the game in your time!? Is Three Houses out yet!? How many Xander Alts are there!?

"I knew you could talk. Wait, what the hell is Three Houses?"

* * *

 **Geez, it was a longer wait than I thought. It's been almost a year and a half. So much has happened in FEH since then.**

 **-The end of Book 2**

 **-The entirety of Book 3**

 **-The release of Book 4**

 **-The End of Blessed Gardens**

 **-Choose Your Legends 2**

 **-Choose Your Legends 3**

 **-Find & Vote Heroes**

 **-Flaws and Assets becoming viewable**

 **-The introduction of Aether Raids as well as its changes**

 **-Changes to Voting Gauntlet**

 **-Dragonflowers**

 **-Forging Bonds**

 **-Allegiance Battles**

 **-** **Røkkr Sieges**

 **-Lost Lore**

 **-** **Mjölnir's Strike**

 **-Heroes' Path**

 **-Fire Emblem Three Houses and its Heroes coming to FEH**

 **-The release of Beast Units**

 **-The introduction of Mythic Heroes and their Blessings**

 **-Pair Up becoming a thing**

 **-Duo Heroes now existing**

 **-Dozens and Dozens of New and Seasonal Heroes**

 **And of course, Grima being outclassed. Not to say he's a bad unit, but there's a good handful of Armored and/or Dragon units that are better than him** **.** **There's also been lot of Dragon-slaying weapons. Like, a whole lot. I don't even want to count all of them, but my favorite is Hot Spring Hinoka's bucket. That's hilarious.**

 **Well, until next time I suppose.**


End file.
